Recuperarte
by Tiffy-Sakura
Summary: Sakura a perdido la memoria Tomoyo, Eriol y Tôya empeñados en hacerle olvidar quien es pero Shaoran no lo permitira por estar seguro de quien es ella y un mago tratando de matarlos a ambos
1. Accidente

ya era hora que la super Fan de CCS diera su primer fic de la serie obvio no lo hice primero por tarada jejeje ni modo pero aquí va espero que lo lean y comenten Please este es el primer capitulo espero que les guste

"..."-pensamientos

()-mis torpes opiniones

jejejeje aquí les va

* * *

_**Recuperarte: 1 El Accidente**_

Una joven hermosa de cabellos largos ojos amatista y de piel blanca bajo de un auto totalmente exaltada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas corrió para adentro del hospital donde hace poco había llegado en una ambulancia su mejor amiga tras una batalla mágica en la cual casi muere pero que pasaría ahora.

-Hija no corras cálmate-gritaba desde el auto una mujer mayor de cabello castaño cobrizo y corto

-mamá por favor…no me digas eso ahora tengo que apurarme-corrió más aprisa hasta llegar a la sala de espera del 5° piso donde se hallaba terapia intensiva

-…llegaste…-dijo un joven de cabellos negros azulados con lentes ojos azules muy apuesto que le dio un cálido abrazo a la joven par consolarla

-porque….no sabes cuanto lo odio el tiene toda la culpa…-siguió llorando entre los brazos de su ahora mejor amigo Eriol Hiragizawa

-Tomoyo…tranquila todo va a mejorar te aseguro que Sakura saldrá de esto y volverá a sonreír como siempre…-dijo sintiendo el aroma del cabello de Tomoyo

-Eriol…llegue a tiempo…cuando la rescataron estaba despierta…

-te dijo algo…

-si…

_**Flash Black**_

La joven Daidoji llegó al lugar donde auxiliaban a Sakura después de la batalla con ese mago desconocido al llegar vio a Sakura en una camilla que estaba despierta y con los ojos llorosos en su mirada más que el dolor de las heridas se veía un dolor profundo en el alma

-Sakura…estas bien…-pregunto Tomoyo angustiada

-no me quiere…-dijo derramando una lágrima que rodo por un costado

-Sakura que dices…

-Tomoyo…ese mago me dijo que él…por lo único que me quería era por mi poder mágico…que no era importante para el solo para su madre…por mi poder…-siguió llorando

-te dijo eso…

-si…el quería complacer a su madre casándose con una mujer con grandes poderes mágicos y nada más eso...eso solo eso quería de mi…complacer a su…-se desmayo

-que le pasa…-dijo preocupada la joven a uno de los enfermeros que se acercaba a subir la camilla a la ambulancia

-disculpe señorita…pero la joven no hubiera resistido más con la cantidad de golpes que tiene es casi un milagro que haya estado consiente

**Fin Flash Black**

-eso te dijo…-dijo Eriol cruzando su brazo alrededor de ella en la banca

-si…para colmo el supo engañarnos muy bien…a mi a ti…a Touya a Yukito a todos nos engaño incluso a su propia prima y nos hizo creer que la quería pero no…fue todo por complacer a su madre

-no lo puedo creer…debe ser una confusión…-dijo agachando la cabeza porque si era verdad lo había engañado incluso a el

-no Eriol no y de paso…te aseguro que lo hizo apropósito

-Apropósito que…

-cuando le dijo que ese mago vendría a verla…no le dijo más solo que vendría no supo para que y le corto…

-…-el joven Hiragizawa no sabia que pensar sobre el no lo había conocido tan afondo pero es verdad si todo sucedió era así fue porque supo engañar a todos muy bien

-¡Tomoyo! Donde esta…-dijo Touya agitado

-Touya…Sakura esta en terapia intensiva…le están curando las heridas y le harán varios exámenes para saber que consecuencias puede traer

-Tomoyo no quiero tener esto…toma-le dio a Daidoji el celular de Sakura que había dejado apropósito en casa y una bolsita rosada pesada con un agujero el cual abrió con cuidado

-no hay nadie…-dijo Kero

-no…-dijo con una mirada triste

-que fue lo que paso

-ese mago…-dijo con los ojos con lágrimas de nuevo

-porque…yo podía haberla ayudado…esa niña me amarro apropósito y dejo su celular en casa para que no la llamara de seguro me puso un conjuro no me podía mover…-dijo enojado

* * *

En china una joven de pelo negro largo y brillante miraba extrañada a su primo que hace unas horas se puso muy mal

-estas bien…-pregunto

-Meilin…me duele…el corazón…a Sakura le paso algo estoy seguro

-Shaoran porque no la llamas…crees que Han Young ya la haya encontrado…-dijo angustiada

-no lo sé eso es lo que peor me tiene…maldición y a mi madre se le ocurrió encerrarme aquí para que no me pasara nada y necesito ir a Tomoeda

-llámala-dijo

-Meilin tenemos que irnos…-se escucho la vos de la madre de Meilin en el corredor

-a donde irán…-dijo sin dejar de tocarse el pecho

-Tu madre nos enviara a Europa…creo que Francia o Inglaterra nos protegerán allá

-espero que estén bien

-y tu Shaoran que harás

-yo…tratare de convencer a mi madre de ir a Japón

-ojala lo logres

-Meilin el avión salé en 3 horas vamos

-mamá puedes pasar

-Shaoran cuídate…-la Madre de Meilin era una mujer bella de ojos cafés claros cabellos largo negro y brillante con porte elegante y piel casi morena

-si tía…-dijo muy educado

* * *

-papá…-dijo Touya al ver a Fujitaka llegar muy angustiado al hospital pero kero salto a la bolsita

-que le paso a mi hija…-dijo desesperado

-papá no te preocupes…ella estará bien…-dijo con su 6° sentido que hace algunos años Sakura le había devuelto

-hijo…como paso esto…-dijo apunto de llorar

-papá por favor tranquilo confía en mí se que Sakura estará bien

-señor Kinomoto…-dijo educadamente Eriol a Fujitaka

-Eriol…-dijo mirando al chico

-le prometemos que la cuidaremos bien despierte…

Habían pasado 5 horas en las que todo se había vuelto desesperación y dolor en la sala de espera del piso 5 del hospital general cuando el doctor salió de la sala de cuidados intensivos

-doctor…como esta Sakura Kinomoto…-dijo Touya

-al parecer las heridas y contusiones sanaran son bastante superficiales el brazo izquierdo tiene una fractura se mantendrá con escayola hasta sanarse el hueso…todo en ella esta bien al parecer pero por los golpes recibidos en la cabeza tal vez traigan consecuencias alternas

-que clase de consecuencias…-dijo Touya ya que era médico aunque apenas ingresaba a ser director de piso en el mismo hospital pero en la especialidad de Neurología

-no lo sabemos tendremos que esperar a que despierte…por los sedantes tal vez haya que esperar hasta mañana

* * *

Eran las 2 de la tarde en Tomoeda habían pasado 4 días una tarde lluviosa y obscura como el animo de todos los que estaban en el corredor del piso 5 afuera de terapia intensiva donde Sakura seguía desde que entro, pero lo más extraño Sakura no despertaba o no quería despertar

-parientes de la señorita Kinomoto-dijo el doctor a cargo

-nosotros…-dijeron todos apareciendo inmediatamente frente al médico

-bien…la señorita Kinomoto esta evolucionando demasiado rápido lo digo porque en mi opinión esta dormida esta hablando dormida

-hablando dormida no me sorprende…-dijo kero en la bolsa que Tomoyo cuidaba

-alguien quiere entrar a verla…-dijo el médico

-papá que entre Tomoyo primero-dijo Touya a lo que el sonrió y afirmo tranquilo

-si…bien venga señorita…-la dirigió hacia la sala donde la joven castaña se hallaba

-Sakura…-dijo sentándose en una silla junto a ella

-porque me hiciste esto…porque si yo solo te ame…Shaoran-decía dormida

-Sakura…

-¿eh?...…-dijo inocente la joven de ojos esmeraldas

-despertaste

-donde estoy…y tú… ¿quién eres?…-dijo desconcertada

-no puede ser…-a Tomoyo se le prendió el foco (prendió el foco xD)

-que pasa…-Tomoyo se alejo y le dijo a una enfermera que nadie le diga su nombre a Sakura y que por el momento era mejor que no supiera nada

* * *

-Eriol…Eriol…-salió Tomoyo corriendo de terapia intensiva

-que pasa Tomoyo…

-Sakura ah despertado

- como esta…-dijo Touya ya con ellos

-esta bien…pero…

-Pero que Tomoyo-dijo Eriol

-perdió la memoria

* * *

-Tomoyo…-dijo mirando sus ojos azules violetas

-que pasa…

-tengo un plan-dijo serio

-dime…-dijo sin importarle mucho

-coincidimos en que la culpa de esto la tiene Li…

-por supuesto…-dijo interesándole cada vez más

-si el se molesto en engañarnos a todos haciéndonos creer que de verdad amaba a Sakura se tomo la molestia de enamorarla…y porque no ahora aprovechándose de su debilidad…le haría caer de nuevo

-pero no si estamos con ella

-pero haciendo que ella recuerde todo lo recordara a el y quien dice que tal vez haga algo en contra de nosotros no lo sabemos

-debemos hacer que lo olvide…

-pensamos lo mismo…

-pero si le hacemos recordar todo respecto a su vida no podremos omitir a Li…

-en eso ya pensé…Sakura no tiene idea de quien es verdad

-si yo pedí que nadie le dijera nada…

-es un punto a nuestro favor…

-Eriol…podemos ponerle otra identidad

-pues si…eso yo pensé…y tengo todo preparado

-Touya aceptara lo sabemos pero…el señor Fujitaka…

-también pensé en eso…el señor Fujitaka no sabe el estado real de Sakura…

-si decidimos mentirle

-si eso…por ser un problema cerebral Touya puede atenderla y decirle al señor Kinomoto que trasladaran a Sakura a Osaka para tratarla que Touya y yo estaremos al pendiente de ella

-Y yo…

-eso es la pantalla…hace 1 semana recibiste una invitación para ir a los Estados Unidos

-si…pero eso que tiene

-acepta…

-que….pero

-no te preocupes allí es donde…Sakura se hará pasar por una prima mía

-pero ella aceptara

-no es necesario preguntarle ella falleció hace 5 años

-por Dios lo siento…-dijo tapándose la boca

-no te preocupes no le tenia mucho afecto apenas la conocía

* * *

-disculpe señorita…-dijo tímida Kinomoto

-si…-dijo la enfermera que le cambio el suero

-sabe usted cual…cual es mi nombre

-discúlpeme pero no le puedo decir nada

-pero porqué…

-lo siento-salió de la habitación

-"no...no es justo no sé...no sé quien soy...pero esa chica y todos los que me entraron a ver quienes son"-pensó triste

* * *

**_-Continuara-_**

huy pues esto es lo primero después casi al final se sabra el verdadero nombre del mado ese y sus razones de odiar a Shaoran o a Ieran o a Hien especalemente a Shaoran y Hien jejeje bueno pues les va y para no hacer tonterias Tomoyo y Eriol (fans de esta pareja emocionence)

hiihihihii bueno leean y dejen reviews _**"yo no publico ningun capitulo hasta que no me lo pidan" **_sip así que si quieren seguir leyendo comente se cuidan besos bye


	2. Saehanie Hiragizawa

je je je je je je je je je (feliz siempre xD) muchisimas gracias! pues ni io me imagine eso de 4 reviews en 24 horas pues me alegra que hayan fans de CCS al maximo como io si jejeje se hasta lo que nadie sabia (al menos eso se io) pues muchisimas gracias...pues ahora agradecimientos

_**Pechochale17: **_muchisimas gracias por el comentario mira ia esta en menos de lo que io me esperaba lo publica me alegra que comenten ^-^

_**Sanachan: **_ves ia actualice me alegra que dejes tu review y mira que esta historia se pone interesante

_**Ceci: **_me alegraque te haya gustado yno decepsionarlos ^-^pues ya escribi buena parte de la historia y ojalá l tiempo no me pise ¬¬

_**Tommy Hiragizawa: **_jejeje pues esta pareja va progresando lento pero atento a los sintomas de la pareja que van poco a poco tomando protagonizmo ^-^

huy jejejejeje pues una breve cosa creo que lo de Sakura sin memoria no va a durar mucho y pues después vamos leyendo ^-^ aquí les va...

* * *

_**Recuperarte: 2 Saehanie Hiragizawa**_

Una joven de pelo hasta los hombros, castaño y unos bellos ojos verdes llegaba al aeropuerto totalmente desconcertada sin tener ni idea de quien era ni de que pasaba llevada por enfermeros del hospital donde la joven Daidoji y el joven Hiragizawa la esperaban

-cuídate por favor-recibió abrazo Touya

-si…gracias…"me inspira confianza y...cariño...acaso lo conozco..."-dijo confundida

-Kinomoto no te preocupes la cuidaremos…-dijo Eriol

-te esperábamos…"ojalá todo salga bien"-dijo Eriol dándole la mano

-pero…disculpa no se quienes son"que me digan me inspiran confianza pero...necesito saber"-pensó cabizbaja

-no te preocupes nosotros te diremos quien eres cual es la vida que llevas pero es necesario que vengas con nosotros –dijo Tomoyo convenciéndola

-si…-subió al avión tranquila era un avión privado de la familia Daidouji pues sentía que podía confiar en ellos

-Tomoyo…ya te conté la historia de mi prima-dijo mirando de reojo a la joven que estaba callada en unos de los asientos mirando la ventana

-pero no me dijiste cual era su nombre…dime cual será su nuevo nombre

-Saehanie Hiragizawa…-dijo mirando directamente a la joven

-esta bien…se lo diremos "tendre que memorizar su nombre"-pensó con algo de pesar

-si…Tomoyo deja que yo le diga todo después tu memorízate todo para no perder el hilo "tiene buena memoria no creo que se le olvide nada es muy inteligente"-pensó sonriendo

-si…"porque...porque me sonrió...y porque pienso en eso..."-se acercaron a ella Tomoyo algo sonrojada

-¿qué?...-los miró desconcertada-me dirán ahora"haben porfavor"

-si…tu haz las preguntas nosotros contestamos "con lo ingenua que es nos creera todo"-pensó sonriente (que malo ù_ú)

-si… ¿Quién soy?

-tu nombre es Saehanie Hiragizawa...eres parte del Clan Hiragizawa

-y ustedes quienes son

-yo me llamó Eriol Hiragizawa…-dijo cortésmente

-yo soy Tomoyo Daidoji

-ah…y ¿qué son ustedes de mi?

-yo soy una amiga tuya-sonrió la joven de ojos amatista

- y yo soy tu primo-dijo serio

-ya veo…pueden por favor decirme más de mi…-así paso el resto del viaje hacia New York Estados Unidos donde vivirían de ahora en adelante. Eran las 4 de la tarde en New York los 3 jóvenes entraban en una mansión enorme a las afueras

-y esto…"es una casa enorme"-pregunto maravillada Saehanie (Sakura por si)

-es tu casa…aquí viviste 6 años de tu vida

-este olvide algo… ¿cuántos años tengo?

-17 años Saehanie tu cumpleaños es el 1° de abril(eso no lo cambiaron aleluya)

-bien…-entraron todos habían sido avisados de que ella sustituiría a la verdadera Saehanie

-señorita Saehanie que gusto verla…-dijeron los empleados

-a mi también me alegra…"hay que pena...no me acuerdo de nadie"-sonrió aunque le apenaba no recordarlos y con una gotita en la cabeza

-no sé preocupe señorita Saehanie sabemos que no nos recuerda y todos en esta casa le ayudaremos a recordar o al menos acostumbrarse de nuevo-dijo una joven de cabello largo castaño cobrizo con un corte especial

-ya llegaste…

-claro que si…y traje a Spinel y…

-dejemos que Sa…Saehanie le ponga un nombre…"no puedo decirle así es demaciado diferente a Saehanie"-dijo Eriol

-que pasa Eriol…"algo no me suena..."

-bien Saehanie ella es Nakuru Akizuki ahora te vamos a explicar algo más complicado

-de que se trata…-dijo inocente

-Magia…

-¿magia?"el tema se me hace conocido debe ser por eso que me hablan de ello"

-si-el resto de la tarde Eriol, Tomoyo y Nakuru le explicaron a Sakura todo referente a la magia de la familia Hiragizawa cosa que ella se familiarizo pero nadie se acerco al tema de Sakura Kinomoto solo llego a saber de las cartas Clow y la muerte de Clow

-Eriol…-dijo cabizbaja

-que pasa…

-y yo…ya que todos en la familia Hiragizawa tienen magia…"ojalá tenga magia"-dijo algo sonrojada

-hay Sa…Saehanie no te preocupes por eso"tengo que acostumbrarme"…Eriol dile-lo miro cosa que Eriol tenia la vista fija en ella-"porque...porque me esta mirando"-pensó al borde de desmayarse de lo roja que estaba (me recuarda a Li ^-^ en el capítulo 27 ^-^)

-si…-se acomodo los lentes-tú puedes percibir presencias mágicas…también puedes crear campos de fuerza o de protección-dijo con una sonrisa dirigida a la ojiazul violeta(y si Sakura podía hacer eso)

-hay que bueno…pensé que no tenia magia…-dijo aliviada

-no claro que tienes…(porque me sigue mirando...y porque me sonrie a mi si deberia hablar con ella no conmigo"-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

-si…te ayudare a que puedas controlarla y manejarla para eso alguien te ayudara

-quien-dijo como una niña

-puedes salir…-dijo Tomoyo mirando una bolsita rosada

-al fin…Sa… ¡Saehanie!"no es Sakura kerberos ahora es Saehanie...pero que difícil"-dijo Kero acostumbrándose al nuevo nombre

-y este peluche…-dijo tomandolo

-ciertas cosas no cambian…-dijo Kero bajo solo Tomoyo y Eriol lo escucharon

-el es tu guardián…

-guardián…

-si mira yo tengo 2 Spinel-sun y Ruby-moon…Spinel sal

-si Eriol…-salió el pequeño ser obscuro

-o…y Ruby-moon

-Nakuru…ella es Ruby-moon

-ya veo y…yo solo lo tengo a…este pequeño

-no también tienes otro pero el como Ruby-moon tiene una apariencia falsa y no se encuentra aquí

-o_O"quien será..."

-Saehanie…te toca ponerle un nombre…-dijo Tomoyo con una camara grabando el momento (ciertas cosas no van a cambiar)

-mmm….no sé…no se me ocurre nada"porque Tomoyo me esta grabando"-rió nerviosa

-ya sé…-dijo Nakuru-como se parecen el es Spy dark…y el será Spy Light te parece

-"odio que me digan Spy...no me queda bien y no me gusta"-pensó spinel-sun furioso

-si…-sonrió-el de Eriol es Dark y el mío Light

-algo es algo…-dijo Kero resignado

* * *

En China el heredero del Clan Li se encontraba hablando con su madre respecto a Sakura

-madre sabemos que él hará daño a todo lo que a mi me importa-dijo algo molesto

-si lo sabemos ya protegimos a Meilin a Feimei, Shiefa, Fuutie, Fanren-dijo seria Ieran Li (o Yelan como sea pero prefiero Ieran ^/^)

-pero madre…disculpe…la persona que más me importa corre peligro

-te refieres a tu novia verdad…

-si madre

-hijo…Sakura es una jovencita con mucho poder confío en que puede defenderse con las cartas

-si pero Han Young es bastante poderoso…y sabemos que es capaz de todo con tal de destruir…incluso adentrar y manipular la mente de las personas y solo quiere destruir...

-al heredero del Clan Li

-…-la historia era complicada y el no la sabia por completo pero cada vez que se tocaba el tema de que ese mago coreano mató a Hien Li, Ieran se ponía distante y su mirada firme cambiaba

-ve a buscar a Sakura…tráela-dijo saliendo

-gracias madre-preparo sus cosas y tomo el primer vuelo a Japón

* * *

huy se me calentaron los dedos...pero allí va...comenten!

_**"yo no publico ningun capítulo hasta que no me lo pidan" **_jjeje exigente pero io pienso q si no comentan s porq no quieren seguir leyendo esa es mi opinión

feliz día de la amistad y q la pasen con todos sus amigos por adelantado por si..en mi país es el 23 de Julio así q pasenla bien! adios y comenten!

PSD: a los que insulten mi fic...pues...pues después verán q digo xD (ojalá a todos les guste), tambien queria decirles que esta historia io no me la copie de ningun lado salió en...jejeje un accidente que tuve y perdí parcialmente la memoria (fue por decear perder la memoria) y al recordar toda mi dulce vida se me ocurrio esto ^-^

bye-bye besos se cuidan


	3. busqueda

me emocione con esta historia (tener un accident d est tipo y recuperar la memoria m inspiro tanto ^-^aunq aya dolido¬¬) jejejeje miren q no m habia imaginado nada al ver ocho reviews 4 por cpítulo sta bien para ser apenas mi 2 historia y lo entiendo por que fans d CCS hay muchoooos les agradezco a los que leen y comentan y tambien a los que leen y no comentan ahora bien los dejo y aquí ta la continuación de mi historia:

""-pensamientos

()-mis torpes comentarios (a mi me resultan graciosos)

* * *

_**Recuperarte: 3 Búsqueda**_

Eran las 9 de la mañana en la casa de los Kinomoto donde desde hace 3 semanas Fujitaka se hallaba solo aunque con su trabajo lo mantenía distraído pero ese domingo Sonomi fue a visitarlo

-y Tomoyo como esta-dijo tratando de disimular un poco su tristeza

-bien…llamó anoche dijo que esta en contacto con Touya y Eriol-dijo mirando la mesa frente suyo conocía muy bien a su hij y no entendia la razón por la cual se fue a los Estados Unidos dejando a Sakura obviamente confiaba demaciado en Eriol aunque a ella no le pareciera (otra madre sobreprotectora ¬¬) pero algo dentro de todo esto no cuadraba porque Fujitaka no fue con su hija era una incognita que prefería no tocar

-si yo también hablo con Touya al parecer Sakura esta bien pero el tratamiento es complicado-dijo sacando de sus pensamientos a Sonomi

-ojala Sakura se recupere pronto…-sonó el timbre

-iré a atender-dijo parándose a atender la puerta para su sorpresa era el joven novio de su hija (a la hora que se aparece xD)

-buen día señor Kinomoto-dijo educadamente pero sin embargo algo le dolía en el pecho desde ese ataque que le dió en China sin saber porque

-o…joven Li buen día-dijo educadamente al chico quien estaba en la puerta con la cabeza baja

-disculpe esta Sakura-al escuchar la pregunta Fujitaka lo invito a pasar-buen día señora Daidouji

-o buen día…tú eres el novio de Sakura no es cierto-dijo alzando una ceja a ella poco le agradaba que su hija tubiera tantas confianzas con el chico de ojos azules y tampoco le agradaba que la hija de su querida Nadeshiko estuviera con chico tan joven (mmm...no podía dejar pasar l detalle no m lo perdonaría)

-así es…-dijo algo sonrojado pero eso no dejaba pasar que sentía que algo malo estaba pasando y sentía su corazón latir lento

-siéntate…al parecer no te has enterado…-dijo serio

-de que…-dijo esperando lo peor su corazón ya no latía normal su corazón sentía que algo malo le habia pasado a ella..a ella

-Sakura a tenido un accidente hace como un mes…-se acomodo los lentes y el chico quedo medio petrificado al escuchar la noticia-estaba muy grave y quedo en estado de coma por 2 semanas al despertar no recordaba nada y me prohibieron hablarle porque padecía de crisis nerviosas…por lo cual ella Touya y Eriol la llevaron a Osaka a un hospital especializado en problemas de ese tipo…la están tratando

-ya veo…-dijo algo apagado eso era pero porque sentía que algo en todo eso no cuadraba el señor Kinomoto no mentía lo veía en sus ojos

-no te preocupes todos tenemos la fe de que ella se recuperara-dijo sonriendo y tratando de elevar el animo del chico que estaba seguro que terminaria con su hija por sobre su hijo mayor (con lo celoso que es mi hermano xD)

-eso espero y…Tomoyo…-dijo pensando ya que ella obviamente nunca dejaría a Sakura

-acepto una beca en una universidad en los Estados Unidos-dijo Sonomi tomando un sorbo del líquido que se hallaba en sus manos desde hace un buen rato

-…-eso era extraño Tomoyo no abandonaría nunca a Sakura conociendola como la conocía eso era falso si Tomoyo se fue tuvo que tener razones muy poderosas para no dejar a Sakura y estudiar no era una buena razón al menos para Tomoyo Daidouji no

-quieres quedarte a merendar…-dijo el hombre al verlo undido en sus pensamientos

-no gracias creo que iré a Osaka al menos para hablar con Hiragizawa…muchas gracias…-camino a la puerta poniéndose los zapatos-hasta luego señora Daidouji

-hasta luego…-dijo alzando las cejas al parecer le importaba demaciado la chica como para no irse tra ella

-hasta luego señor Kinomoto…-dijo saliendo

-hasta luego…-dijo triste

-se nota en su rostro que le dolió enterarse de lo que paso-dijo Sonomi aunque no le gustara admitirlo

-si…se nota que la quiere

-no puede ser…-dijo golpeándose la cabeza contra el muro-maldito sabía que le haría algo tendré que ir a Osaka-tomo el teléfono

_-si buenos días_

-disculpe podría llamar a una aerolínea para reservar un asiento en el primer vuelo a Osaka

_-con gusto le llamare después para que confirme sus datos_

-si gracias-colgó y con pesadez tomo de nuevo sus cosas soltando un bufido de fastidio

* * *

-Spy light te encantan los dulces…"me recuerda a alguien pero a quien"-dijo pensativa (jejeje eso ya se me hace conocido ^/^)

-claro que si…eso ya deberías saberlo"yo y mi bocota"-pensó Kero bajando su cabecita

-perdóname tal vez vaya recordando poco a poco "porque se pone así"

-si no te preocupes Saehanie-dijo sabiendo que no-"pero si eso te aleja del mocoso claro que estoy dispuesto hasta ofrecer mis poderes...no no es para tanto"

-¡Saehanie!-entró Tomoyo-no te has vestido

-no es que no sé que ponerme…

-yo te ayudo…conozco de memoria todo esto"a decir verdad solo a Sakura pero que remedio tengo que fingir"-suspiro y recupero el animo

-tu los hiciste verdad"algo me dice que todo lo hace ella y lo hace a mi medida aunque no recuerdo que me los haya tomado"

-pues claro…-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer sus diseños

-a… ¿a mi medida?"de seguro que si"

-claro que si…ponte esto…-dijo dándole un vestido rosado sencillo con detalles en fucsia y una diadema blanca y una especie de pañoeleta en medio cuello (me inspire en el vestido que usa Sakura-hime en la ova de TRC Tokyo Revelations ^-^)

-gracias…-entró al baño a cambiarse y salió bastante rápido

-te ves divina…-dijo sonriente (era de esperarse ^-^)

-gracias ^-^¡-dijo apenada(jejejeje eso me recuerda otra cosa)

-ven vamos hoy almorzaremos afuera para que te familiarices con la ciudad

-a donde iremos..."no me parece mal salir después de todo no conozco nada"

-hay un buen restaurante en central Park te parece…

-si…-dijo sonriente

* * *

El joven de cabello chocolate y ojos ámbar en Osaka cerca al medio día caminaba a un hotel en el centro de la ciudad ubicada en la isla Honshû no le había sido difícil hallar a Touya Kinomoto gracias a que estaba hospedado en uno de los hoteles más reconocidos de la ciudad

-buenas tardes…-dijo en recepción

-buenas tardes en que puedo servirle…-dijo una empleada sonriente

-se encuentra en este hotel el señor Touya Kinomoto-dijo con fastido de solo nombrarlo

-si…se encuentra hospedado aquí desde hace casi 5 semanas

-y el joven Eriol Hiragizawa

-disculpe…no

-puedo subir a la habitación de Kinomoto "se supone que Hiragizawa estaría con él"

-si un momento por favor…-llamó a la habitación-hola…buenas tardes disculpe pero hay un joven que quiere verlo señor Kinomoto

_-era de esperarse déjelo subir"maldito mocoso a la hora que se te ocurre aparecer"  
_

-si enseguida…-colgó-puede subir piso 7 el pasillo de la derecha la habitación 703

-gracias…-Touya ya sabia que era Li y tenia todo listo para que ese mocoso se alejara de su hermanita (no entiendo porq me hacen algo parecido ¬¬...)

-Mocoso…que diablos haces aquí-dijo fingiendo que le sorprendia un poco

-primero no soy ningún mocoso…y vine por Sakura donde esta la quiero ver

-al parecer mi papá ya te dijo lo que paso…y no…Sakura ya esta bien esta en tratamiento pero no te quiere volver a ver

-que dices…

-lo que oíste…Sakura no quiere saber de ti nunca más se dio cuenta al fin que tu no vales nada y decidió no verte o mejor dicho terminar o...olvidarse de ti

-no mientas Kinomoto..."no dice la verdad esta mintiendo"

-no miento esta en tratamiento y esta mejor y no te quiere ver a si que vuelve por donde viniste mocoso no tienes nada que hacer aquí…-Li no dijo nada camino afuera y se fue Touya creyó haber logrado lo que quería pero lamentablemente no Shaoran no se rendiría hasta encontrarla y ponerla a salvo pues conociendo a Han Young la mataría. Fue a todos los hospitales en Osaka y era obvio en ninguno de los hospitales de toda l ciudad había una Sakura Kinomoto y ni siquiera Eriol había ido a Osaka tenia que volver a China avisar a su madre y buscar a la castaña aunque estuviera escondida en el mismísimo infierno Li tomo de nuevo otro avión a Hong Kong

* * *

-Shaoran…la hallaste

-madre…ella no esta en Japón…"seguro que Tomoyo y Eriol estan con ella"

-hijo el consejo…dijo que debían hacer oficial tu compromiso con Sakura…pero…

-me espiaron verdad

-Shaoran los siento pero escucharon lo que el hermano de Sakura dijo

-y le creyeron verdad

-si…el consejo te designo una prometida

-pero porque...-trato de mantener postura frente a su madre

-porque en menos de un año cumplirás la mayoría de edad y necesitas una prometida a la vista del consejo y como descartaron a Sakura

-a quien me designaron

-Han Kim Wo es la hija de Sion Wo un poderoso mago de Corea

-me llevaran a conocerla…"lo que me faltaba otro coreano"

-no todavía

-puedo buscar a Sakura…

-Shaoran se perfectamente que para ti la indicada es ella y que tu corazón te lo dicta ve búscala yo te mantendré al corriente-dijo sin perder postura

-gracias madre-no podía evitar sorprenderle el decir eso a la seria Ieran Li pero el también sabia que sus padres se amaban y les quitaron la felicidad y no dejaría que pasara lo mismo. Se encerró en su dormitorio donde llamó a su prima para que lo ayudara

-_Shaoran…escúchame…dijiste que no esta en Japón y claro conociendo a Daidoji no se separaría de Sakura en esta situación entonces todo debe ser una pantalla_

-pantalla que quieres decir "odio cuando utiliza esos terminos"

_-mintieron…Daidouji no se alejaría de Kinomoto si estuviera tan mal y Hiragizawa tampoco y según lo que te dijo el papá de Kinomoto…puedo suponer que le mintieron para que no se preocupara algo paso de eso estoy segura…donde dijiste que esta Daidouji_

-su mamá me dijo que acepto una beca en los Estados Unidos

_-Casi te puedo asegurar que Sakura esta con Tomoyo y también Hiragizawa y de seguro por eso acepto la beca_

-tiene sentido

_-Shaoran…averigua exactamente donde esta estudiando Tomoyo y no dudes en ir allí que tal vez si encuentres a Sakura_

-gracias Meilin te debo una

-_me debes muchas…pero ni modo solo cuídate de el mago ese y me avisas si la encuentras o tienes alguna duda ¿si?_

-si…que muchas...

_-pues si...te ayude a declarartele a Kinomoto...te ayude a que Kinomoto te lo dijera...te ayude a pedirle que fuera tu novia...te ayude a convencer al señor Kinomoto y a Touya...no a Touya tuve que convencerlo yo_

_-ya basta si admito te debo mucho nos vemos "porque me recuerda todo eso"  
_

_-bien adiós nos vemos-colgó_ al colgar encendió su computadora de seguro que como Tomoyo era hija de una empresaria importante en Japón aparecería por algún lado donde se fue a estudiar y como lo pensó no se equivoco en una revista en línea aparecía su viaje de Japón a New York Estados Unidos a la Universidad de Columbia al parecer como publicaba la revista fue despedida en el aeropuerto vacio estando en el lugar su primo Touya Kinomoto y Eriol Hiragizawa con quien el mundo supone lleva una relación más allá de amistad y que antes de partir el avión llegó una misteriosa ambulancia que hasta ahora no se sabe a quién transportaba o que llevaba era obvio lo que llevo la ambulancia fue a la maestra de las cartas al terminar de leer reservo una pasaje en primera clase a New York para el día martes por el congestionamiento del tráfico aéreo así que el día miércoles estaría muy cerca de ver a la joven ojiverde

-Continura-

* * *

nyaa...hay vamos chapter 3 jejeje lindooo pero ia Shaoran se acerca a Sakura y Tomoyo y Eriol van...digamos q avanzando ia veran que pasa después jejejej ahora respuestas a los Reviews:

_**Tommy Hiiragizawa: **_Tranquii, Tranquii, si Saehanie Hiragizawa, si i a mi tambien m emociona q como por pareja secundaria sta TxE porq adoro esta pareja aunq más por mis amigos q por ser los personajes n mi vida y tambien claro es mi propuesta a la continuación de CCS porq io no m creo eso de que TRC sea la conti de CCs así q gracias x seguir mi historia y comentar nos vemos ^-^

**_Pechochale17: _**si no q bueno que fue por ella se estaba tardando no?...pro...mmm...haber...ya veras q va pasando se pone emocionante xD tkm gracias por comentar ^-^

_**Yin: **_siiiiiiiiiiii! CCS es la mejor serie del mundooo y muchas gracias por comentar

_**Midorihikaru: **_si mira q io soy la más emocionada sigue leyendo! que se va poniendo bueno ^-^

bien les agradezco mucho a los que siguen mi historia tengan en cuenta que la continuo por ustedes y sigan comentando tambien les aviso que cumplo retos! estoy preparando un crossover TRC y CCS tambien uno CCS y Sk y mochas cosas más ^-^ así que solo avisenm jejejeje bien espro q sigan mi historia los quierooo bye-bye

_**"yo no publico ningun capitulo hasta que me lo pidan"**_


	4. enseñar

hola! jejeje pues perdón por trdarme creoo pero allí va

""-pensamientos

()-comentarios

* * *

_**Recuperarte: 4 enseñar**_

Eran las 8 de la mañana un maravilloso lunes en New York como fue siempre Kero peleaba con Sakura para que esta se despierte aunque trataba de no confundirse al gritar Saehanie y no Sakura

-¡Saehanie! Despierta…-dijo jalándola del brazo

-no…déjame dormir-dijo metiéndose más adentro

-¡Saehanie!-entró Tomoyo la pobre se asusto y cayo directo al suelo-lo siento

-no te preocupes…-dijo tocándose la cabeza

-si no entrabas Tomoyo esta niña nunca abriría los ojos

-Spy light perdón…

-no hay problema

-toma Saehanie ponte esto-le dio un uniforme parecido a uno de karate

-y esto para que

-pues como olvidaste todo hoy Eriol te enseñara algo de lo que hacías

-y eso es…

-artes marciales…japonesas, chinas y también boxeo

-yo sabia eso…

-si-dijo sabiendo que no pues acordaron enseñarle las cosas que Kinomoto no sabía

-mmm…bueno tengo que adaptarme

-a…Saehanie quiero decirte algo

-dime…-dijo con una sonrisa

-sabes donde estuviste antes de venir aquí

-en Japón verdad

-si pero no quiero que le digas a nadie fue un incidente que llegáramos allí…recuerda nunca estuviste en Japón-era por emergencia Tomoyo sentía un mal presentimiento

-si Tomoyo no te preocupes…-sonrió

-Tomoyo, Saehanie están listas…-dijo Eriol afuera

-no espéranos abajo por favor-dijo Tomoyo-Saehanie vístete en el baño yo me vestiré aquí

-si…-tomo la ropa y entro a dentro y en unos minutos estaban con Eriol

-bien Tomoyo Saehanie primero Kung Fu pónganse frente a frente…puñetazos pueden

-si…-contestaron empezando a pelear así se la pasaron el resto de la mañana practicando Kung Fu cosa que aprendieron varios movimientos exactos

* * *

-Eriol…-entró Nakuru

-dime Nakuru…

-te llama…-hizo una seña Eriol atendió-si…-dijo alejándose

_-Hiragizawa como esta mi hermana…-dijo con un tono de vos serio_

-ella esta bien…pero te noto extraño-dijo acomodándose los lentes

_-Hiragizawa…hay que cuidarla más…el mocoso descubrió que no esta en Japón y tal vez los encuentre_

-hablaste con el Kinomoto

-_vino hasta aquí creo que mi padre le dijo lo que sabe_

-No te preocupes protegeremos a Sakura…tienes que estar tranquilo

_-no permitan que algo le pase_

-no le pasara nada…

-_confío en ustedes_

-si yo creo que somos de confiar-rió

-_gracias…saluda a todos por allá adiós…-colgó_

-Tomoyo…ven un momento…-dijo serio

-dime…-dijo cerca de él

-Li ya sabe que Sakura no esta en Japón es cuestión de tiempo que nos encuentre…

-si es necesario escapar al fin del mundo con Sakura para que no la encuentre lo haré

-Tomoyo…-sonrió extrañamente ella sintió un escalofrío con su sonrisa-lo que vamos a hacer es…si nos encuentra haremos que se quede con nosotros

-pero que dices nos descubrirá"o pretende...que..."

-no…-ella suspiro-puse un hechizo a la magia de Sakura es decir esta no se siente si obviamente se siente poder pero no una esencia igual es como si fuera magia de otra persona

-y que pretendes con eso

-pues darle entender a Li que Sakura ya no esta que no lo quiere ver que solo se hace alusiones y que la deje de buscar….pues al contrario si seguimos escapando el nos seguirá buscando hasta encontrar Sakura

-pues…tienes razón

-estas conmigo Tomoyo

-si…-el le tomo la mano y la joven se sonrojo levemente

-¡Tomoyo! Ayúdame….Saehanie se desmayo y esta gritando el nombre del mocoso

-que…-dijo al entrar de nuevo a la sala de estar Sakura estaba en el sillón gritando Shaoran

-Sakura…lo siento…-dio Kero al decir ese nombre

-no te preocupes…-dijo Eriol-esto no se v bien-dijo al ver a Sakura

-Saehanie…-la sacudió Nakuru-despierta…-agacho la cabeza al levantarla tenia los ojos de Ruby-moon-despierta…-dijo a lo que la castaña abrió los ojos agitada

-que…que…que paso…-dijo tomándose la cabeza

-un desmayo…-dijo Tomoyo

-pero porque…"un nombre...alguien me decia algo importante pero quien..."

-recordaste ¿algo?

-pues…-trato de recordar pero no aparecía nada…-nada…-dijo moviendo su cabeza en negación

-ya veo…-miró a Eriol quien sonreía misterioso

-no creen que es hora de dormir…-dijo Tomoyo

-pues creo que si…-dijo Saehanie-estoy molida…-levanto los brazos-fue muy divertido aprendí artes marciales…a cocinar…a tejer…a cantar…a bordar…a nadar…a boxear…ballet…piano…aprendí mucho-aplaudió alegre

-si aprendiste mucho Saehanie…"mas de lo que ya sabias"-Saehanie y Light (sakura y kero no lo olviden) entraron a dormir y Tomoyo miró a Eriol

-tú lo hiciste verdad…-dijo Tomoyo subiendo las escaleras con Eriol

-que…-sorió sinicamente

-el desmayo..."odio que ponga esa sonrisa ¬¬"

-no eso no…

-y el que no recordara nada…"eso si lo hiciste"

-de eso me declaro culpable-levanto las manos

-…-ella rió divertida

-si es que como tu dices es un peligro que recuerde porque recordara a Li

-tienes razón…-sonrió-hasta mañana…

-que sueñes con los angelitos…-dijo el sin pensar poniendo la cara de Tomoyo roja

-gracias…propio…-dijo corriendo a su habitación-no puede ser…que diablos me pasa…porqué su mirada me penetra…porque mi corazón late tan fuerte…debo estar enferma (como dicen las personas que dan buenos consejos Eriol/Tomoyo nunca se los aplican a si mismos -_-)

* * *

nia pues este es mi 4 cap espero que les haya gustado y las respuestas a los reviews

_**Pechochale17: **_HOla! jjejeje oues la cosa es que...en el 1° capítulo el mago misterioso ese le dijo a Sakura en su pelea que Shaoran no la queria que lo único que le importaba era su poder para poder ser con una buena esposa el heredero del Clan Li (ver cap 1) y Tomoyo sacó conclusiones apreesuradas y como Touya no acepta a Shaoran por nada del mundo y Eriol por Tomoyo (obviamente)decidieron q para que por culpa de Li ya no le suceda nada malo a Sakura decidieron cambiarle la identidad y alejarla de él después leeran que fu todo lo que paso en la pelea...grax por leer mi fic ^-^ nos vemos sigue dejndo tus reviews bye-bye

**_Yin: _**si enrealidad Meiling va ser de mucha ayuda para Shaoran es decir para descubrir que pretenden todos y porque exactamente hacen eso xD. y pues Sakura se seguira haciendo pasar por Saehanie (la prima fallecida de Eriol) hasta que...mejor no te digo para que sigas leyendo xD jejejejeejeje y grax por comentar y me agrada que te guste sige leyendo y sigue dejando tus reviews.

_**Marixd: **_Hay Arigatô gozaimas por leer mis patinadas de coco...pues con justa razón xD, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado Y pues Yukito llegara mucho después peo para dar el empujoncito para que Sakura se de cuenta de quien es (o recuerde todo) solo tenganme pasiencia y sigue leendo...yo ADOROOOOOOOOOO! CCS (aunque escriba todas las O que pueda no termino de decir cuanto me gusta -_-) y grax por comentar sigue dejando tus reviews y sigue leendo porsupuesto ^-^

_**"yo no publico ningun capitulo hasta que no dejen su comentario"**_

hasta la siguiente nos leemos ^-^_**  
**_


	5. un chico extraño

miren 5 un buen comienzo y ni una semana xD solo queria agradecerles por entenderme y respetar mi fic

""-pensamientos

()-mis comentarios

* * *

_**Recuperarte: 5 un joven extraño**_

Las 3 de la tarde en New York una bella tarde de primavera los 3 jóvenes acababan de comer y fueron a caminar y conocer la ciudad lo que nadie se esperaba era el que en ese mismo momento Li Shaoran acababa de arribar y sin descansar salió a caminar para posiblemente encontrar algún pista de la ojiverde.

-ah…mira esto…-dijo emocionada la castaña al ver un llavero de osito-Tomoyo…-dijo al no recibir respuesta cuando vio alrededor no había nadie que conociera decidió quedarse allí hasta que la hallaran

-nada…nada…y…-se detuvo ante su última palabra al ver la a ella…si era ella su cabello castaño grafilado ojos verdes piel clara claramente buscando a alguien entre la multitud no desaprovecharía corrió entre la gente pero al llegar no la vio más

-que pasa…-dijo Sakura siendo jalada por Tomoyo

-entra al auto…-dijo Eriol abriendo la puerta

-si…pero que pasa…-dijo ya adentro

-nada

-pero me sacaron de allí arrastrando "casi y Tomoyo me lleva de los cabellos"

-es que debemos llegar rápido a casa

-esta bien…-con lo inocente que era obviamente que…-díganme ahora…-cruzo los brazos

-ya te dije "no es tonta"-pensó el oji azul resignado

-no quiero la verdad…-era ingenua pero no tonta y bastante obstinada-díganme ya

-pues había alguien que no me cae y siempre terminamos peleando por eso me iba a ir pero no podía dejarlas a ustedes o si

-tienes razón…-si era ingenua- ¿quien era?-no no era tonta

-un amigo de la infancia

-¿Cómo se llama?-por dios parecía una niña

-mmm…no lo recuerdo

-a bueno…-se calló y continuo mirando la ventana cuando después de llegar vio a Nakuru con una cara de susto

-Nakuru que pasa…

-Eriol vamos a la biblioteca…-dijo dirigiéndose a ella

-ahora dime que pasa…-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si

-ese chico…Li…llamo preguntando por usted

-mmm…ya era momento

-porqué lo dice

-pues lo vimos en el centro casi secuestra a Sakura-rió divertido

-que esta planeando…

-te has dado cuenta de la presencia de Sakura

-si no se nota y si uno se da cuenta es como de otra persona-dijo poniéndose un dedo sobre el mentón

-si…si queremos conseguir que ella se aleje de el hay que dejarle en claro que ella no es Sakura si no Saehanie

-tiene razón

-y por eso llámale y dile que venga a tomar el té

-si…enseguida…-salió

-Tomoyo…ven…-dijo encontrándola afuera

-si dime…-dijo nerviosa por lo ocurrido la noche anterior

-se adelantaron las cosas

-de que hablas

-Li vendrá a tomar el té

-¡Qué!-dijo espantada

-tranquila-le cubrió los labios poniéndose ambos rojos-no nos conviene que ella lo sepa

-eh?

-si el vendrá pero tú te la llevaras

-bueno

-en caso de que ocurra algo tengo todo planeado…confía en mi

-si…

* * *

Eran las 4:45 y el té comenzaría a las 5 obviamente Li llegaría antes para que no le escondieran a Sakura (no deja de ser desconfiado) así que llego menos 10

-hola Li…-dijo Eriol sonriente

-Hiragizawa…

-me sorprendió un poco tu llamada a que se debe

-a Sakura se que la tienen donde esta

-no sé de que hablas Sakura esta en recuperación por su accidente…y no te quiere ver

-entonces que diablos haces aquí

-mi prima…-se puso serió- perdió la memoria hace 4 semanas y vine a encargarme de ella

-…-lo miro serio

-hey Saehanie no corras…-decía Tomoyo persiguiéndola quien casi tropieza con la mesa de la entrada- ah!-hizo equilibrio-casi me mato…-dijo suspirando-las artes marciales funcionan

-y…-vio a la joven a través de la puerta era ella-…-salió corriendo

-Ven…eh?...-dijo a sentir pasos pero al darse vuelta un chico extraño empezó a sacudirla

-Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…-dijo sacudiéndola a lo que ella solo se mostro confundida y mareada

-que le pasa…-dijo más mareada

-eres tu…-la abrazo pero ella cayo inconsciente (de tanto que te zarandeen quien no)

-Li déjala no es ella…-dijo Tomoyo-¿Saehanie?

-Li suéltala…-dijo mirándolo

-no la voy a soltar y tampoco puedo…esta inconsciente

-maldición Li ella es muy delicada suéltala

-que no no voy a a dejar a Sakura

-Li…no es Sakura

-de que diablos hablas es igual…su cabello sus ojos su vos

-si que no entiendes…-dijo tocándose y negando con la cabeza

-que diablos dices

-ella es mi prima

-ja y yo nací ayer

-no…por eso es que apreciaba tanto a Sakura por su parecido con ella

-y que hace Daidouji aquí

-Sakura…-sus lágrimas empezaron a salir-a cambiado mucho…me dijo que era una mala amiga y que me fuera de su lado que se equivoco conmigo…por eso acepte la beca-dijo escondiendo su rostro

-lo lamento…pero… ¿quién es ella entonces?-dijo aún sin creer la historia

-Saehanie Hiragizawa…mi prima…

-…-los miro y miro el rostro de la chica que estaba en sus manos

-…que…-la ojiverde abrió sus ojos y vio a Shaoran frente a ella al verlo se puso roja-¡ah!-al gritar asusto al chico de ojos ámbar haciendo que la soltara y cayendo

-Sakura esta bien…-dijo dándole la mano

-perdón…quien es usted y quién es Sakura…-dijo casi molesta

-…-abrió más los ojos era verdad

-ya lo ves

-que esta pasando… ¿ustedes los conocen? ¿Quién es?-dijo mirándolos y nadie le decía nada

-ahora sabes que es verdad…-dijo Eriol sonriendo

-ella no es Sakura…no quieras convertirla en ella

-no les creo

-pero que esta pasando…-empezó a Chillar la castaña

-bien no quieres creerlo te hago una propuesta

-habla…

-quédate aquí y comprueba día a día quien es ella-dijo acomodándose los lentes

-¿Eriol?-dijo Tomoyo

-si que se quede…

-acepto…-no pensaba comprobar si ella era o no porque estaba seguro y como le había dicho Eriol perdió la memoria de seguro fue eso lo que le paso y trataban de hacerla pasar por la prima de Hiragizawa (no es tan tonto después de todo)

-bien…en donde estabas quedándote

-en el hotel Hilton-dijo sin despegar la vista de la jovencita confundida (Hotel Hilton je je no se me ocurría algo mejor)

-bien llamare y diré que traigan tus cosas aquí

-si…-dijo mirando a Sakura

-este…-dijo toda roja-quien eres…-dijo bajando la cabeza por alguna extraña razón se sentía avergonzada

-soy…-fue interrumpido por Tomoyo

-solo dile Li es su apellido

-a bueno Hola Li…-sonrió-y quien es Sakura…y porqué me llamaste así

-pues…-de nuevo lo interrumpió la ojiazul

-es que al verte te confundió…te pareces a una amiga mía

-a ya veo…-dijo

-bien desde hoy Li estará con nosotros Saehanie…

-esta bien…

-Li ven conmigo te enseñare tu habitación…Saehanie ve con Spy Light

-si…-corrió hacia arriba

-para ser otra se parece mucho…

-yo pensé lo mismo cuando la conocí

-y como la conociste

-la primera vez hace 2 años en un viaje de vacaciones…cuando tenia memoria

-y ahora no recuerda nada por que…

-tuvo un accidente de transito hace 2 meses estaba en coma y llegue cuando Eriol me dijo que la trajeron aquí

-mmm…-dijo dudando

-dudas de mi y de Eriol…pero es verdad Sakura esta molesta con todos…yo decidí volver cuando se tranquilizara

-y eso es…

-cuando al menos acepte a Touya

-de que hablas

-Sakura odia a todos por lo que paso

-y que paso

-ni yo lo sé…-dijo bajando la cabeza

-…-no iba a creerles solo conviviría con ella

* * *

-¡QUÉ!-dijo kero al escuchar Li

-tranquilo que acaso lo conoces

-no es que no me gusta que la gente sepa de mi…aparte que sea parte de mi familia es decir solo los Hiragizawa y exclusivamente Tomoyo

-ya veo…entonces le digo que…

-no le digas nada no existo…

-esta bien…

-Saehanie no le digas de mi existencia esta bien

-Por que

-no me siento cómodo no quiero que la gente sepa de mi

-bueno…no tomamos el té…-dijo poniendo una mueca

-Saehanie la cena…-dijo Nakuru del otro lado

-si…-dijo-Light quédate de seguro comeremos con Li yo te traeré galletas

-¡Galletas!-la joven salió corriendo

* * *

-buenas noches…-se sentó en su respectivo asiento

-buenas noches Saehanie…-dijeron todos menos Li

-eh…-se paro y se dirigió al lugar del joven se arrodillo haciendo que el se tiñera de rojo (común ¬¬)-hey escúchame mi nombre es Saehanie… S-A-E-H-A-N-I-E

-se cual es tu nombre

-entonces por que no me llamas así…

-es que…

-ah…no te preocupes por haberme confundido con Sakura…no me molesta…-dijo sonriendo

-…-no podía ser otra era igualita no habían dudas pero ella lo creía así mejor era no lastimarla

-mírame…-el la miro y ambos se sonrojaron-este…-sacudió la cabeza-mírame y dime por mi nombre

-Saehanie no lo confundiré más…-dijo mirando a otro extremo

-mmm…-dijo al mirarlo ese chico si era raro se paro y se sentó de nuevo-y que vamos a comer

-Konnyaku…-dijo Nakuru entrando y ambos jóvenes la castaña y el de cabellera achocolatada pusieron una mueca de disgusto

-Tomoyo…Tomoyo… ¿Konnyaku?-dijo con la cara azul

-si…

-¡no! ¡Por qué!-dijo golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa a lo que Shaoran más que disgusto le sorprendió hasta el mismo platillo les disgustaba

-fue una broma…-rió divertida Nakuru-son camarones fritos

-¡Si!-dijo saltando de la silla obviamente Li puso la cara de no creer el mismo platillo que tanto le gustaba a Sakura (es verdad vean la serie o lean el manga veran que si a Sakura le gustan los camarones fritos)

-toma Saehanie…-dio dándole el plato servido

-hay que bueno-dijo aplaudiendo tomo los cubiertos y al estar en la mitad del plato miro al heredero del clan Li-Li…acaso no te gustan los camarones fritos o…

-no perdón…-dijo empezando a comer la verdad era que solo la miraba a ella y constantemente a ella le daban escalofríos

Después de una buena charla Saehanie se cansó y salió al jardín mirando a la luna que hoy tocaba llena sentía algo especial al pensar en la luna y en su mente se retrató de lejos un ángel con cabellos plateados

-que hace aquí pensé que estaría durmiendo

-eh?...Li…-dijo mirando que este la miraba

-dime que haces aquí

-es mi casa…o no puedo estar en el jardín

-lo siento señorita…me retiro

-no no te vayas…-dijo tomándolo de la mano y ambos se sonrojaron-perdón

-y porque…no quieres que me vaya

-Tomoyo y Eriol evadieron el tema

-que tema…

-Continuara-

* * *

ahora sii! jejejejejeje ya comenzo lo interesante el siguiente capítulo: _**¿quien es Sakura?**_

huy ahora yo m pongo de nervios gracias por seguir mi fic:

_**Yin: **_pues oye! io no soy de dejar en suspenso a los demás pero como salen las cosas xD, y obvio Yukito ayudara a todos! incluso a Tomoyo y Eriol :D, io tambien lo amo!...y si todos los chicos son perfectos. grax por comentar y sigue siguiendo mi fic

_**Midorihikaru: **_que bueno que te haya gustado gracias por leer.

_**Pechochale17: **_Holaaa! de nada siempre respondere a los comentarios aunque sean criticones xD

_**Marixd: **_si...(pero peor que te lo hagan de verdad como a mi o_0) y me da pena hacerlos sufrir tanto ;_; y amo CCS los quiero sigue comentando Marixd

_**Susy: **_gracias por comentar y sigue leyendo ^-^

gracias sin ustedes mi historia es nada los quiero! esperen a mis ideas lokas de CCS

_**"yo no publico ningun capítulo hasta que me dejen sus reviews"**_

hasta la proxima nos leemos ^-^_**  
**_


	6. ¿quién es Sakura?

許し (yurushi) perdón es que...es que bien me castigaron por defender alguien por salvar a mi mejor amiga y pues me quede sin Internet pero aquí estoy eh vuelto pa seguir con mi historia y no decepsionarlos mis queridos lectores aquí les va

""-pensamientos

()-comentarios míos xD

* * *

_**Recuperarte: 6 ¿quien es Sakura?**_

Eran las 11 de la noche en New York Saehanie y Li se encontraban afuera y nadie se daba cuenta, ella fue directa al preguntar quien era ella misma aunque no lo sabía después de una largo silencio decidió hablar o almenos Li rompió el silencio

-bueno…ella…es…es…es…-repitió

-eh? Este…dime-dijo sin entender cuando el la miró directo a los ojos y se sonrojo

-ella es la persona más importante en mi vida…

-es tú familiar-dijo inocentemente

-no…ella…yo estoy enamorado de ella…-dijo sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes de la muchacha quien simplemente se puso nerviosa pues de cierto modo sentía que esa declaración era para ella

-ah…Tomoyo y Eriol la conocen verdad…

-si…ellos te hablaron de…magia

-pues claro…la familia Hiragizawa todos tienen magia verdad y la tuya

-la mía también en realidad son la familia más poderosa en China

-o ya veo…-dijo sorprendida-y...ella

-si…te hablaron de las cartas clow y el nuevo dueño…

-de las cartas si pero… ¿nuevo dueño?-dijo confundida

-…"evitaron el tema"-pensó-pues te explico el mago Clow quería a alguien que se hiciera cargo de los guardianes y de las cartas hace 7 años Kerberos el guardián del sol eligió a Sakura para capturarlas

-y como la conociste ¿es de China?

-no es de Japón…-dijo haber que reacción pondría pero solo vio que seguía igual

-a…y tu como llegaste hasta halla-dijo recordando simultaneamente la conversación que tuvo con Tomoyo referente a Japón

-tenia como misión capturar las cartas…pero al fin ella se convirtió en la dueña bueno querías saber si Hiragizawa y Daidouji la conocen pues si…Tomoyo era su mejor amiga desde los 8 años y Hiragizawa…después de que Sakura capturara todas las cartas y se convirtiera en su maestra llegó Eriol con la misión de hacer cambiar el poder de las cartas…

-es decir que estas se conviertan al poder de su dueño actual porque o si no no vivirían con lo poco que tiene Eriol de Clow y su poder se anularía…-dijo interesada

-como sabes eso…-dijo asustado

-este…yo…yo…yo…yo…pues en realidad no lo sé…no sé ni como lo dije ni porque…o tal vez este recordando…-dijo sonriendo

-si tal vez-sorprendiéndose pues la única que sabia eso a la perfección era Sakura y todos los que tuvieron que ver con ello obviamente Saehanie no entraba en eso

-hay que bueno…pero…acabo de recordar algo más

-que…

-primero ¿tú me conocías antes?

-pues no o si no no te hubiera confundido

-tienes razón…

-y que recordaste

-primero te lo digo porque confío en ti es verdad recién te conozco y me inspiras mucha confianza…bien te lo digo…antes de que llegaras hace un momento recordé al mirara la luna a un ángel…

-la luna…-pensó obviamente en Yue-tu conociste a alguno de los guardianes

-pues no por lo que sé…nunca había sabido de eso ni nada solo de Clow

-ya veo…recuerdas algo más de ese ángel

-pues si…tenia el pelo largo plateado y ojos perlados

-pues tiene la apariencia exacta de Yue…

-mmm…-dijo tocándose la cabeza

-que más recordaste-dijo para que la ojiverde no se rompiera la cabeza pensando (tarde a Sakura ya le duele ¬¬)

-pues cuando…me dijiste que Sakura era la persona que tu amabas…-dijo bajando la cabeza

-si…-dijo al ver la reacción

-en mi mente apareció una imagen en la que yo miraba hacia el frente y veía una sombra obscura que no se le notaba el rostro solo un traje verde

-como era el traje…-dijo al recordar el día en el que lucharon con la carta vacio y Sakura se le declaro

-era verde…la parte superior con mangas cortas los bordes más obscuros y con una alita…el pantalón era largo y verde, los zapatos eran como unos botines verdes de la misma forma con una alita al costado…y el chico se puede decir que tenia un pelo…este…-se sonrojo-parecido al tuyo

-…"claro el traje que Daidouji hizo para mi" ¿igual al mío?

-si…alborotado y color chocolate

-no viste rostro verdad…

-no…

-viste algo más…

-si miraba abajo y veía mis manos con guantes fucsias y una tarjeta o algo así rosada una niña con un corazón

-…-sus ojos se abrieron como platos (platos je je je platos…xD) era ella-tú…tú

-que pasa conmigo

-tú…no sabias de Sakura antes verdad

-no…-dijo agachando la cabeza

-crees poder prometerme…"mejor..."2 cosas

-depende de que sea y si esta a mi alcance-dijo con una risa (frase conocida :D)

-1 no le digas ni a… "De seguro Kerberos esta con ella"…nadie lo que recordaste

-bien…-por alguna razón sentía que debía hacerle caso-te lo prometo-dijo con carita de niña alegre a lo que el pobre chico casi se derrite (como de costumbre ^-^)

-si… "No puedo dejar de verla linda" 2 me contaras todo lo que recuerdes o se te venga a la mente

-si…-dijo sonriente-espera todo lo que se me venga a la cabeza…

-si…

-bien…sabias que cuando te vi me pareciste lindo pero al sacudirme me pareciste raro-dijo sonrojada

-era de esperarse…"la primera vez paso algo parecido ¬¬"-pensó en le momento en que llegó a Japón

-lo siento…dijiste que te dijera todo

-si mi error

-je je je…lo siento…en realidad me pareces muy buena persona te ves gentil y muy dulce-dijo casi inconscientemente

-…-la miró y claro estaba más rojo que hace unos momentos

-este…algo más…-dijo mirándolo nuevamente-"porque estará tan rojo"

-dime…-dijo tratando de pensar en otra cosa

-cuanto me parezco a…ella

-pues yo diría que eres igual

-a ya veo…-dijo cabizbaja

-no te resientas

-de seguro es más bonita

-…"si eres ella ¬¬"no puedo hacer una comparación…

-eh?

-como lo oíste…y mejor te vas a dormir niña…-dijo recordando los tiempos de rivalidad con la chica

-…-dijo mirándolo eso se le hacia conocido pero porque

-buenas noches como no quieres entrar los fantasmas vendrán

-dijiste…fan…fan…fan… ¡Fantasma!-dijo corriendo adentro lo más rápido que podía

-"como se nota que eres la misma"-pensó poniendo las manos en los bolsillos-ja ja ja ja

-de que te ríes…-dijo sonrojada y molesta

-de nada…-dijo en un tono burlón

-tu habitación será la que esta al lado derecho de la mía verdad…-dijo con una mirada sospechosa

-creo que si…porque…-dijo deteniéndose

-pues…por nada…-dijo con una pequeña risita

-que me vas a hacer

-¿yo?...-una risita nerviosa salió de sus labios-yo nada

-"como si no te conociera"-pensó girando los ojos

-je je je je…buenas noches…-dijo abriendo la puerta

-buenas noches-dijo dirigiéndose a la suya que efectivamente estaba al lado derecho de la habitación de la ojiverde

-Saehanie…mis galletas…-dijo Kero cansado a lo que ella salió corriendo de la habitación

-y ahora que…-dijo Li helando a la chica

-es olvide algo…-dijo comenzando su carrera de nuevo

-"mejor la sigo"-dijo bajando silenciosamente hasta llegar a la cocina

-me olvide…Light se enojara…-dijo buscando en la cocina (perdón por lo de Light pero no se me ocurría otro cosa además Spinel-sun es Dark)

-"light quien diablos es Light"-pensó confundido

-minúsculo muñeco me causa tanto lio…yo tengo la culpa por mimarlo con dulces…-dijo tocándose la cien

-"muñeco…lo sabia…Kerberos"-pensó furioso

-que alivio aún quedaron los postres que hizo Nakuru…-dijo tomando 2 postres-ahora me voy-dijo saliendo y encontrándose con él-Li…je je je…que haces aquí-dijo riendo nerviosa

-te tocó atacar el refrigerador

-no…no…es lo que piensas-dijo riendo aún más nerviosa

-"las cosas no cambian" entonces…solo te los llevabas de recuerdo

-no…je je je je je je…no es que no te pudo decir

-de que hablas

-es que…bien…yo te prometí que no le diría a nadie sobre lo que recuerde ni nada y lo cumpliré y le prometía a otra… "¿persona? Light no es persona pero ni modo" persona que no diría nada

-bien…-dijo indiferente

-…"creo que me salvé"

-que pensaste…-dijo divertido por la promesa que le hizo a él

-e… este… "hay porque es así"

-no importa estas con sueño mejor vas a dormir…-dijo saliendo y dejándola congelada

-"tengo que pensar en que hacerle mañana"-dijo animada corriendo a su habitación

-¡Saehanie!-grito el muñeco amarillo enojado

-Light…-dijo sorprendida

-crees que son horas para que una jovencita como tú este despierta

-que hora es…-dijo sin saber

-son las 12…se puede saber que hacias niña!…-dijo molesto

-miraba las estrellas en el jardín…"si le digo que estuve con Li se lo dirá a Tomoyo y Eriol y de seguro tomaran conclusiones apresuradas"-pensó sonriendo

-bien…¡y mis dulces!-dijo cambiando de tema para alivio de la castaña

-pues traje dos postres para ti…-dijo alcanzándolos y entrando al baño para cambiarse y dormir

* * *

-me tengo que cuidar…-dijo pensando en la expresión de la joven-conociéndola como la conozco se vengara de mi…que sueño…- se echo a dormir

* * *

-son las cinco…que mal me tuve que despertar temprano…-dijo frotándose los ojos-pero me vengare de él-abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y allí estaba durmiendo así que estaba decidida utilizaría su amor por Sakura por una broma,(soy cruel ;_; o somos crueles) tomo aliento y se acerco a él-Li…-risita-Li…mírame soy Sakura…Li…-risita-ven por mí amor…-dijo sin pensar

-Sakura…Sakura…-dijo dormido

-"que divertido" je je je Li…soy Sakura ven…-dijo riendo

-Sakura…-estiro un brazo y sin esperarlo la tomo por la espalda y la pegó a él

-"hay no…porque"-pensó asustada estaba demasiado cerca suyo-Li suéltame…-dijo fingiendo tranquilidad

-no Sakura…no…-dijo dormido

-"ahora que"-dijo frunciendo el seño

-te amo…-dijo dormido-te amo Sakura Kinomoto…-dijo abrazándola más

-"¿Kinomoto? E escuchado ese nombre pero ¿Dónde?"-pensó confundida

-Sakura…-dijo abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con Saehanie-que…

-je je je je…-rió nerviosa

-"era de esperarse que me hiciera algo así¬¬"-pensó

-este…me puedes soltar…-dijo nerviosa el la soltó poniéndose tan rojo como un tomate (normal xD)-je je je perdón pero quería vengarme

-lo lograste-dijo con el seño fruncido

-porqué lo dices…-dijo confundida

-estaba soñando con ella…

-mmm…lo siento "lo arruine"

-no lo lamentes

-no si lo siento…sé lo que paso…pero de seguro cuando este mejor volverá a ser la misma de antes pase lo que pase todo estará bien-dijo-pero de donde saque eso…-dijo al darse cuenta que la frase le sonaba ambos tenían los ojos como platos de lo sorprendidos-te suena a algo…

-era la frase y conjuro de Sakura…-dijo sonrojándose por todos los puntos

-hay perdón no era mi intención…-dijo bajando la cabeza-no sé como se me ocurrió

-no te preocupes…-dijo tranquilizándose

-…si despertare a Saehanie…-se escucho la voz de Tomoyo afuera

-maldición…hay no Tomoyo me matara "si es que primero no mal piensa las cosas"…Li tienes balcón

-si…

-…ni modo…-salió afuera-las artes marciales me deben servir…-se paro en la baranda del balcón dispuesta a saltar 2 metros

-pero que haces…"no si saltó antes 6 metros esto no es nada aunque…la carta salto demonios" te vas a Matar…-dijo espantado

-no…-dijo parándose con la posición de Kung Fu-lo voy a lograr o si no Tomoyo me descubrirá

-que remedió…-se acerco la abrazo

-que crees que haces…-dijo roja como una fresa (fresa…que rico^-^)

-te matarás…-dio un solo salto llegando al piso del balcón del lado de Saehanie

-o…gracias ahora…como volverás…-dijo confundida

-como vine…-de dos saltos ya estaba en su habitación

-o…tú también sabes artes marciales

-si…acaso tú…

-si yo también sé aunque siento extraño pues no tenia idea

-"de suponerse"…

-hay adiós nos vemos abajo Tomoyo esta entrando…éntrate…-dijo haciéndole señas lo cual entró y cerro la puerta

* * *

OwO me emocione! jejejeje aqupi van respuestas a reviews:

_**Midorihikaru: **_sip! obviamente eso no ayuda mucho a Tomoyo y Eriol ^.^ pero ya veremos

_**Pechochale17: **_Hola! si ya era hora de que se encontraran no? ya no creo q Shaoran-kun sufra tanto estando tan cerca de ella^-^...ya actualize y perdón por tardarme y ya me explique gracias por comentar

_**Yin: **_no te preocupes vas a ir entendiendo Yin con todo lo que pase ya veras y aquí ta la contnuación ^.^

_**Marixd: **_pues..ahora me siento culpable ;-; pero arribita explique que paso no te molestes porfavor por que ya volví pero al menos no me tarde un año no? ya estoy aquí y no tardarme mucho en actualizar gracias Marixd por seguir mi historia te lo agradezco mucho al igual que a todos ustedes y nuevamente ¡gomen ne!

**_Tommy Hiiragizawa: _**pues Eriol esta planeando algo (tal vez tenga que ver con Tomoyo xD) pues respecto a tu comentario ahora...te entiendo ;_; más de 2 semanas sin internet abandonandolos a ustedes ;_; y vas a ver que al siguiente capítulo te traigo más de Tomoyo y Eriol.

nuevamente perdón! les prometo avisar! chau hasta la siguiente...^-^

_adiosito! los quiero mucho_**_  
_**


	7. ¿novio?

Ñam...ñam...Ya volví xD así de loca y feliz! ahora tengo el formato corregido, es decir en lugar de los erroneos Guiones ahora traigo lo bueno es decir el guion largo o raya así que ahora tengo menos errores o.o jejeje sip

""-pensamientos

_cursivas-_cosa pasadas

* * *

_**Recuperarte**_

_**Capítulo: 7 ¿novio?**_

—_Te matarás…—dio un solo salto llegando al piso del balcón del lado de Saehanie_

—_O…gracias ahora…como volverás…—dijo confundida_

—_Como vine…—de dos saltos ya estaba en su habitación_

—_O…tú también sabes artes marciales_

—_Si…acaso tú…_

—_Si yo también sé aunque siento extraño pues no tenia idea_

—"_de suponerse"…_

—_Hay adiós nos vemos abajo Tomoyo esta entrando…éntrate…—dijo haciéndole señas lo cual entró y cerro la puerta_

—veo que ya estas despierta…-dijo riendo

—si…no tenia mucho sueño

—que dices si anoche dormiste tarde

—como es eso "de seguro Li…maldición" si saliste de la cena temprano

—si…es que fui al jardín y me quedé dormida allí hasta que me hizo frío y entré…-dijo tratando de tranquilizarse- "hay…que no se de cuenta que estoy mintiendo"

-bien…no importa "me esta mintiendo ¬¬"- pensó seria —bien…tengo un día preparado solo para nosotras

—este…"Li"—pensó sonrojándose—no me duele la cabeza y no tengo ganas de salir

—"mentira"—pensó —entonces te quedas en cama tal vez te vayas a resfriar y no queremos eso además tienes que estar radiante para verlo de nuevo

— ¿A quien?-dijo confundida

—ups…a tú novio llega mañana

—mi…¡NOVIO!-dijo aterrada asustando a todos en la casa (huy Shaoran debe estar como alma que lleva el diablo)

—si…tranquila…

—pero como mira a la hora que me lo dices….

—tranquila Saehanie el estuvo contigo desde el accidente

—a entonces donde a estado desde que estaba en…Japón…"novio pero a mi…que estoy pensando"

—el es 5 años mayor que tú y tenia que hacerse cargo de su empresa

—no pues no lo recuerdo…y no quiero conocerlo ni nada

—ya veras te volverás a enamorar de él

—"enamorarme…no creo…pero me hará bien recordar"…bien y cuando llega—dijo sin mucho interés

—Mañana…—dijo sonriente—"ojala después Li decida irse"

—¡Llega mañana! —dijo espantada

—tranquila…ya te pusiste nerviosa

—"hay no porque…"…bien pero…pero como se llama…

—Que él te lo diga…—dijo sospechosa—metete a la cama y descansa

—bien…"porque estas cosas me pasan a mi…"—pensó triste al salir Tomoyo al salir esta un montón de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza primero que esto no se le hacia familiar y Li, él era especial de algún modo para ella pero en realidad esto era demasiado difícil, demasiado y para colmo, no entendía nada.

—…hey porque tanto escándalo…—el rey de sus pensamientos hizo acto de presencia por el balcón logrando que la chica casi cayera del susto

—este…"que hago…pero porque me siento nerviosa"—pensó logrando que un leve color carmín cubriera en totalidad su rostro

—dime…me asustaste pensé que Daidouji te estaba matando "novio…novio eso no me da para nada"-pensó mirando a otro lado para que no se percatara de su expresión

—Es que…bien…siéntate…—dijo sentándose al borde de la cama

—bien…"tengo que controlarme me siento peor que cuando niño"-dijo sonrojado

—después que…"me abrazo…"me trajiste aquí Tomoyo quería que estuviéramos juntas todo el día, y como no quería "y sigo mintiendo" porque me duele la cabeza, me dijo que mejor no…que tenia que estar bien para…para…para…recibir a mi novio…

—"maldición…novio que diablos más le inventaran"…y que más…—dijo furioso

—pues…llegara mañana…—dijo sollozando—pero yo no quiero no sé porque pero no me inspira confianza eso…—lo abrazo

—este…tranquila…"al menos…no lo quiere conocer"—correspondió al abrazo

—hay Li no sé porque esa noticia me dio mucho pesar…y es que siento como si esa persona no solo no lo conociera, si no es que siento traicionar a alguien que…amo "será a…Shaoran…el chico con el que sueño pero no recuerdo su rostro…¿se lo digo a Li?"

—"será por mi…o tal vez ella ya me…no o ¿si?…maldición"—pensó molesto-pues conócelo tal vez algo podamos hacer…"exacto mandarlo de una patada a Medio Oriente" podrías dar fin a la relación o no sé seguir "si decidiera seguir le grito quien es"—dijo tratando de sonreír

—"es muy atento conmigo…pero mejor no le digo que sueño con ese chico" pues bien—sonrió

La joven de cabello obscuro estaba afuera de la habitación de su mejor amigo (mejor amigo ni ella se lo cree xD) esperando a que se terminara de vestir y abriera la puerta para hablar con él.

—"porqué siento tanto pesar al esperarlo me esta desesperando…pero porque"-pensó frustrada

—Tomoyo lamento hacerte esperar—apareció

—No, no te preocupes—dijo educadamente

— ¿bajamos a desayunar?

—si…hablaremos tranquilos Saehanie tomará el desayuno en su habitación

—por qué razón

—dijo que le dolía la cabeza pero es claro que no es verdad…pero ahora tal vez si le duela

—…-al mirarla sintió una suave brisa del perfume de la chica sin poder evitarlo se sintió incomodo al mirarla de pies a cabeza

* * *

Perdón no sé pero este ta más cortito hoy por mi mala suerte no respondere reviews pues tengo que estudiar para los examenes o.o y solo les agradecere a todos los que dejan sus reviews y a los que no pues...tambien porque aunque no comenten leen ¿no? en el siguiente capítulo _**"Kyôju TsuKamoto" **_por lo de este cap. creo que ya se imaginan quien es o.o no me tiren tomatasos solo críticas constructivas que las amo ^-^ jejeje

ojalá les haya gustado mi patinada de coco de hoy xD, y dejen sus reviews que yo en el siguiente cap. ya con más tiempito o.o respondere los reviews de este capítulo y los del anterior, no me maten, entiendanme que estoy en los examenes más difíciles de la tierra xD.

Arigatô gozaimas, Sayonara ^-^


	8. Kyôju Tsukamoto

Holas! no me maten-ñu es que...mi vida es complicada o.o es verdad soy dama de un quince...actuo en una obra, y muchas cosas más por kami me complico!

ya basta de mis desvariaciones mentales xD

me disculpo nuevamente con Masdrix q tiene confianza en mi ToT pero de verdad lo siento mi vida es un rollo!

gracias tambien a Midorihikaru q sigue mi historia nos vemos!aquí les va

* * *

_**Recuperarte**_

_**Capítulo: 8 Kyôju Tsukamoto **_

Las nueve de la mañana en New York, Saehanie acababa de salir de la ducha y no se había vestido todavía.

—Saehanie… ¿no te has vestido todavía? —preguntó la ojiazul entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si, la miro y esta negó con la cabeza—Saehanie, vístete, mira ponte esto…te veras preciosa

—Mmm…etto…yo…no quiero…—suspiró—Tomoyo…

—Saehanie, Eriol fue a recoger a…tu novio al aeropuerto en menos de una hora ya estarán aquí

—bien—tomo el vestido entrando al baño y colocándose el conjunto celeste agua, que consistía en un vestido hasta la rodilla algo pomposo que tenía una cinta en la cintura que se cerraba en un moño atrás, sin mangas, cuello cerrado.

—¡te ves divina! — dijo juntando sus palmas y esbozando una gran sonrisa, Sakura se miró detenidamente en el espejo

— ¿Tomoyo? ¿Saehanie? —Dijo Nakuru entrando a la habitación— ¡Saehanie! ¡Te ves tan linda! —exclamó colgándose del cuello de Saehanie

—etto…Nakuru…—Dijo riendo nerviosamente

— ¡ah! Lo siento…vine a avisarles que Eriol ya llegó

—"¡qué! No puede ser"—pensó sonrojándose de extremo a extremo la castaña

—bien…Saehanie es hora de que conozca…perdón…vuelva a ver a su adorada novia

—Si…—dijo resignada pero algo enojada

El ambiente en la sala era pesado, la presencia de ese chico en la casa no era cómoda para nadie

—entendiste verdad Kyôju—dijo Eriol moviendo su taza de café

—si, ojalá esto sea a-gra-da-ble—dijo entrecortadamente al ver a las dos jóvenes en frente de él, ambas eran muy bonitas, si no fuera porque Eriol le dijo que era castaña la hubiera confundido con la morena de ojos amatista

—Buenas Tardes…—dijo la ojiverde levemente sonrojada mirando al chico de cabellera ploma casi negra, ojos rojos (hay por Dios se parece al chico…que me olvide el nombre de Tokyo Revelations)

—Saehanie…—la abrazó muy afectivamente mientras un chico de cabellera achocolatada observaba la escena apretando los puños y conteniendo las ganas de ir a separarlo de ella "como me gustaría mandarlo por donde vino" pensó frustrado, pero para que todo marche bien debía mantener la calma, hablaría con Meilin

—Meilin

—_Si dime primito—_dijo una adormilada Meilin del otro lado del teléfono

—no creo que sea Sakura—dijo en un suspiro

— _¡No digas tonterías! —_gritó Meilin saliendo de su estado de somnolencia

—no digo tonterías Meilin, te cuento lo que paso, hoy…llegó el novio de Saehanie

— _¡Qué! —_exclamo prácticamente rompiendo los tímpanos de su primo

—No me grites, no estoy sordo Meilin

—_lo lamento, pero…novio como es eso Shaoran_

—fácil estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo que estuvo en coma y volvió

—_hey, si estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo en que estuvo en coma, porque desapareció y vuelve hasta ahora_

—Sakura perdón…Saehanie me contó que es cinco años mayor y tiene una empresa a cargo por eso se fue

—_Puro cuento…—_dijo como si fuera lo más obvio—_ ¡Razona Shaoran!_

— ¡Ya pero deja de gritarme!

—_lo siento…pero…todo lo debo hacer yo_

—Que dijiste—se noto molesto

—_nada, bueno es obvio que inventaron al novio para librarse de ti Shaoran, estuve leyendo un libro sobre amnesia y decía que cuando una persona significa algo importante para la persona amnésica despierta recuerdos, ese chico despertó algo en ella…NO…como me contaste lo de la noche en que llegaste llegaron recuerdos a su mente… ¡Ves!_

—tienes razón…

—_Siempre tengo la razón…—_hasta por teléfono se notaba los aires de superioridad en su vos

—si claro…—dijo por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que llegara al los oídos de Meilin

—_¡Te escuche!...no importa—_que rápido cambia de estado de animo—_Shaoran…te recomiendo algo, averigua quien es él_

—Tenlo por seguro Meilin

—_Mamá me esta llamando así que te dejo primito_

—Adiós—al colgar Shaoran se recostó en su cama, de verdad era malo para esas cosas, pero como podía dudar de ella, si la quería tanto se supone que deberá saber si realmente se trataba de ella

—Li, la comida está lista baja a comer por favor—dijo una enérgica Nakuru, el chico se dispuso a bajar a fingir una sonrisa, no, no sería necesario, solo debería aguantar las ganas de matar al tipo ese que decía ser el novio de Saehanie

—buenas tardes Li—dijeron los cuatro chicos que estaban sentados en sus respectivas sillas, el se dispuso a sentarse al otro lado de Saehanie logrando una sonrisa burlona de Eriol, un suspiro de Tomoyo, una mirada asesina del nuevo y un sonrojo por parte de Saehanie

—Buenas Tardes…—dijo echando una mirada a Saehanie

—Creo que no nos hemos presentado—dijo Kyôju parándose tras él, a Li no le quedó más remedio que soltar un bufido de fastidio y pararse con el semblante más frío que tenia—soy Kyôju Tsukamoto mucho gusto—en ese momento Nakuru se llevó a Saehanie para supuestamente ayudarla a traer la comida, todos sabían que era para que no escuchara el nombre de Li

—Li Shaoran…—dijo tomando la mano del chico, más que un saludo, esa era la declaración de guerra—mucho gusto…—esa frase fue forzada, Shaoran prácticamente escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno

— ¡La comida! —exclamó Nakuru entrando con dos bandejas en las manos y Saehanie con una bandeja de pan

— ¡Gracias por la comida! —exclamaron todos al tiempo que empezaban a comer, la comida gracias al cielo no fue tan pesada, al parecer la declaración de guerra dejo tanto a Shaoran como a Kyôju tranquilos, por más que esto no sería fácil, exacto la paz y tranquilidad se fue cuando al mirar a Saehanie sus miradas chocaron, lanzándose rayos con la mirada

—Tsukamoto, Li ¿se encuentran bien? —preguntó una confundida Sakura

—Si…—dijeron ambos al unisonó

—Entonces…dejen de mirarse así por favor—dijo seguida de una risita nerviosa, ambos dejaron de mirarse

—Gracias…—dijeron al mismo tiempo volviendo a dirigirse miradas asesinas, entonces Sakura soltó el tenedor que tenía en sus manos para entrar en trance y venir a su mente la imagen de un chico castaño, bajito mirando mal a un chico mucho más alto de cabellos café obscuro casi negro que dirigía la misma mirada de odio al otro, de un momento a otro esa imagen se cambio para mostrar al mismo chico castaño al cual no lograba enfocar el rostro y a un muñequito parecido a Light echándose miradas de odio de la misma manera

— ¡Saehanie! —Exclamó Nakuru chasqueando los dedos en frente de los ojos esmeralda

—perdón…—dijo ella bajando la cabeza aún aturdida por sus recuerdos

— ¿Saehanie recordaste algo? —preguntó Tomoyo algo intrigada

—No…—dijo la castaña negando con la cabeza, no podía romper su promesa con Li

—Entonces que te paso…—dijo Eriol sin mucha importancia, era como si el supiese la verdad

—yo…etto…no sé "Pero que me mentirosa, no puedo creer, si nunca e sido buena para mentir, ¿será que se darán cuenta?"

— ¿De verdad no recordaste nada? —preguntó insistente Tomoyo, con una mirada extraña

—no, te lo aseguro "se me está haciendo costumbre"

—Eriol…—susurro Nakuru junto al chico de ojos azules—está mintiendo

—Lo sé Nakuru…—dijo Eriol con su típica sonrisa reflejando la tranquilidad de su ser

— ¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo! —gritó llamando la atención de todos, dejando a una Tomoyo confundida, una Saehanie pensativa, un Kyôju con una ceja levantada y un Li muy molesto

—Tranquila Nakuru que Saehanie no necesita ir al hospital, después de todo ya debe estar hastiada de los hospitales… ¿verdad Saehanie?

—Si…-dijo algo confundida por eso

—Ves…Nakuru deja de preocuparte por eso, que yo tengo todo arreglado—esto lo dijo en susurro, dando entender todo a Nakuru, después de todo aunque no le pareciera Eriol siempre tenía una razón por la cual hace las cosas, así que no sería de cuidado

—Me voy a mi habitación…—dijo Li, alejándose por la puerta, sin antes darle una mirada a Saehanie y asegurándose antes que ella se diera cuenta, minutos después Saehanie apareció por el balcón de al lado algo agitada— ¿Corriste?

—S-si…es que Nakuru quería dejarme con Kyôju a solas, y a decir verdad el me da algo de miedo…

—"era de esperarse, o al menos eso creo" hace rato…recordaste algo, ¿Qué era?

—Etto….yo…—suspiró—en mi mente apareció la imagen de un chico….el que ya sabes (y todos sabemos) mirándose raro, con el tal Kinomoto—al decir eso Li abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

— ¿A que Kinomoto conoces?

—Etto…Li…es que…yo… "se lo prometí a Tomoyo, pero…no creo que tenga nada de malo, además confió mucho en Li, aunque no sepa por qué" bien…pero…

—que sucede…

—No importa, ya...no sé por qué razón Tomoyo no quiere que nadie sepa esto, pero no veo la razón por la cual no decírtelo, confió en ti—la mirada de confianza de Sakura casi hace que Shaoran se derrita en ese mismo instante, pero tuvo que mantener la cordura al escuchar "Tomoyo no quiere que nadie sepa esto"

—que es lo que Daidouji no quiere que sepa

—que mi recuperación todo este tiempo fue en Japón

—…ya veo…"Meilin tenía toda la razón, odio admitirlo, al menos no es publico"

—si, antes de que llegáramos aquí, un chico se la pasaba cuidándome, preguntando por mi, no sabía su nombre hasta que el mismo día que partimos se despidió de mi, y Eriol le dijo Kinomoto

— "Touya Kinomoto, como no pude prevenirlo antes" y que tiene que ver ese chico con el otro

—que lo que recordé fue, que ambos se miraban con odio, pero no solo ellos, si no que también el mismo chico de siempre con La…—se quedó callada, en parte respetaba mucho que a Light no le gustara que sepan de él, era mejor no decir nada—el chico y un muñequito amarillo/naranja se miraban igual

— "Ya sé de quien se trata"—pensó, recordando su estancia en Japón, y todo lo que tuvo que vivir, gracias al hermano de la castaña y al insoportable de su guardián, y en parte tenía que darle las gracias a Kerberos de una de las interrupciones cuando decidió declararse

—Tomoyo está saliendo al jardín, nos vemos en la cena—dijo cerrando la puerta del balcón, sentándose en la cama, vio a Light jugar con la consola al parecer ni cuenta se había dado que había hablado con Li y menos que había entrado a la habitación. Se desplomo en la cama cerrando los ojos, tratando de recapitular todo lo sucedido en el día, desde la llegada de ese chico; alguien tocó la puerta—adelante "de seguro será Tomoyo o Nakuru"

—Cansada linda…—dijo Kyôju sentándose en la cama, Saehanie abrió los ojos asustada

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó parándose de la cama bruscamente

—eres mi novia, y no sé por qué te sorprende

—Etto…yo…yo no te recuerdo Motozuwa y…yo…no…

—Tienes que recordarme linda, fui alguien muy importante en tu vida…pero una causa desastrosa nos destruyeron la vida y pasó lo que pasó

— ¿Tú sabes que paso?

—claro…te contaré todo lo que paso, después de todo, es mejor que lo sepas por mi… "Le contaré mi historia con la verdadera Saehanie solo debo cambiar las fechas para que se lo crea" bien…hace…cuatro meses, tu y Yo íbamos a casarnos

—Pero…yo soy menor de edad…—dijo espantada

—"maldición se me olvido" si por eso, algunos de mi familia se opusieron a nuestra boda y escapamos, llegando a… "No puedo decir Londres…era ya sé" Japón, donde mis hermanos te mandaron una carta a nombre mío en la cual te dejaba, tu estabas muy mal, así que decidiste volver aquí pero, como mis hermanas menores planeaban otra cosa y no sabían lo que hicieron mis hermanos así que te persiguieron y lamentablemente chocaste cayendo a un barranco y…terminaste en coma

—…"no dudo de su palabra, pero siento que nada tengo que ver con ello"—pensó algo triste, sin ella esperarlo Kyôju la abrazó fuerte dejándola sumamente sorprendida y en parte confundida, sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho sin dejar de aparecerse en su cabeza la imagen del sueño que tuvo la anterior noche

_Sueño:_

_(POV Sakura)_

_Una chica, supongo que era yo por su cabello y los ojos, con un chico, ese chico es…con el siempre sueño…pero nunca veo su rostro, o está con la cabeza gacha o simplemente la sección de su rostro estaba negra y no se veía nada, no era el punto, yo salía corriendo hacia afuera, un lugar rodeado de montañas nevadas, empezaba a nevar_

—_Hay, que Bonito…que frío—decía yo comenzando a dar vueltas en la nieve—mira Shaoran…esto es un oso Gigante—dije mirando lo que parecía la escultura de un osito, de los que tanto me gustan—se ve muy tierno_

—_o…si—contestó él observándolo_

—_Es cierto, ahora recuerdo que tú también hiciste un osito de felpa como nosotras—dije sonriendo y dirigiéndole una mirada— ¿Ya lo regalaste? _

—_ah…no, no todavía no—me respondió desviando la mirada, y por lo que noté algo sonrojado_

—_Espero que Yukito lo reciba en buena fe no crees—le dijo sinceramente_

—_No es para él…—me contestó algo incomodo, yo solo emití un pequeño sonido dando a lugar que no entendía—que no lo hice para él—repitió decidido—lo que pasa es que me deje deslumbrar por la luz que despide su energía…me di cuenta que realmente alguien me gusta…_

— _¿Y quien es? —pregunté algo emocionada_

—_La persona que en realidad me gusta se llama…esa persona es_

—_Lo siento…—dije, al parecer el se sorprendió y asustó—creo que no soy la persona correcta para que me lo digas, lo siento mucho…—dije apenada, en cierta forma, mi rostro lucia triste y apenado, pero tratando de mostrar una sonrisa para no preocuparlo, o eso supongo—nos podemos enfermar será mejor que entremos—dije mirando como los copos de nieve caían en mayor cantidad_

—_ah si…_

_Fin Sueño_

—Saehanie…te sucede algo…—dijo Kyôju sacando a la joven de sus recuerdos

—No nada…solo estoy algo cansada…—dijo dando un bostezo involuntario

—Te dejo Saehanie…espero que entiendas las cosas—dijo saliendo de la habitación

—hay…—Saehanie dio un suspiro de alivió, se sentía muy incomoda con él, una cosa muy diferente con Li

—ese chico no me da una buena impresión…-susurro el guardián

— ¿Dijiste algo Light? —preguntó la chica

—No…tengo hambre…—dijo en tono aburrido

—etto…y él postre que te traje Light…. ¿Ya te lo comiste?

—Si…—dijo con tristeza, mirando el platillo que se hallaba encima del escritorio

—…te traeré otro…pero… ¿Cómo es que puedes comer tanto?

—eso no es pregunta Sa… "casi arruino las cosas"—pensó dando un suspiro, recordando que ella no podía enterarse de nada

— ¿Eh?...no importa, en seguida vengo—la joven salió de su habitación escondiéndose de tras de todo lo que se encontraba en el camino

— ¿De quién te escondes? —preguntó Li tras ella, logrando que la castaña se sonrojara

—etto…Li…etto…de Motozuwa…-dijo dando un suspiro

—No te preocupes que después de salir de tu habitación se fue…—dijo bastante molesto por el solo escuchar el nombre

—Hay que bueno…—dijo dando un suspiro, sentándose al pie de las gradas

—en lugar de estar escondiéndose de él, deberías quedarte en tu habitación si no te lo quieres encontrar…—dijo dándole una mano para que se pare, el joven Hiragizawa observaba tranquilo la escena con su sonrisa de siempre se dio la vuelta bruscamente al escuchar una puerta abrirse, vio las blancas manos de Daidouji tomar la puerta, en un acto desesperado para que ella no actuara en contra de sus planes se acercó hasta ella

—Necesito hablar contigo…—le dijo abriendo más la puerta, para darse paso, la morena retrocedió con un sonrojo casi invisible en sus mejillas, el chico al entrar cerro la puerta tras de si, dando un suspiro de alivio

—Sucede algo Eriol…—dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta

—nada, solo quiero hablar contigo…"pero de qué"

—Dime…—dijo con su típica tierna y amable sonrisa

— ¿Confías en mi? "es algo que de verdad quiero preguntarle, al menos eso estaba en mi mente, aunque tampoco era tan malo para mentir" (claro, si se las arreglo para mentir al mundo durante la 3° temporada)

—…sabes que si Eriol, sabes a la perfección mi vida—dijo tranquilamente

—no lo creo…Tomoyo, desde lo de Sakura no me has hablado de nada más…no me cuentas que te pasa…sé que difícilmente empezamos a ser tan buenos amigos, pero llegaste a confiar en mi y yo en ti, no niego que sé todo de tu vida…pero solo hasta antes de llegar aquí…—dijo con la vos apagada, sentía algo muy especial por la amatista eso que no sabía describirlo, eso era demasiado, el siempre había creído conocer sobre toda clase de sentimientos, hasta el punto de a simple vista darse cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás sin necesidad de usar magia; pero eso no pasaba con el o Tomoyo, al principio si, logró darse cuenta que ella apreciaba a Sakura de sobremanera pero que ese cariño no era otra cosa que una clase extraña de amor de madre y hermana; pero ahora todo era diferente la veía podía ver la luz que irradiaba su corazón pero no lograba descifrar sus sentimiento y admitiendo ni con magia lo lograba y para colmo el no entendía lo que sentía respecto a ella

—Eriol…—dijo enternecida y algo triste, no podía creerlo ella Tomoyo Daidouji la chica observadora y que parecía darse cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás a simple vista no sabía entender sus propios sentimientos respecto a Hiragizawa y tampoco los de él, bastante extraño, no podía evitarlo quería comparar ese sentimiento como uno de hermanos, al principio era así…pero eso fue cambiando ese lindo sentimiento cambio a unos más fuerte pero no sabía que era, a veces quería convencerse a si misma de que lo que sentía era amor, pero en parte no quería creerlo y si era amor…. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Eriol si se lo decía? ¿Le correspondería?...eso pasaba siempre por su cabeza a pesar de que no sabía si eso era amor de verdad, puesto que nunca lo había sentido—Yo…qué quieres que te cuente…—dijo volviendo a sonreír, confiaba en el, pero obviamente no iba a decirle "Eriol sabes…creo que me gustas pero no estoy segura, quiero que me ayudes a saber si es verdad" sería algo tonto por no decir lo más estúpido del planeta, si decía eso de seguro Eriol se reiría en su cara, o la miraría como el bicho más raro del planeta

—Que te pasa últimamente…

—Respecto a qué

—No sé…que piensas de que Li esté en casa…—dijo acomodándose los lentes

—Pues…no sé…me e puesto a dudar sobre lo que el mago misterioso le dijo a Sakura…e verdad no parece que Li haya echo eso…no sé que pensar…

—sabes…pienso lo mismo…deberíamos descubrirlo no crees

—si pero como…

—dejemos que se acerque a Sakura sin interponernos

—pero…estoy de acuerdo…aunque tengo algo de miedo…si es verdad y Sakura se vuelve a enamorar de él…y él la lastima, no me lo perdonaría Eriol

—no te preocupes, lo estaremos analizando para ver si lo que siente él es verdadero o falso

—Hiragizawa, Daidouji…—entró Motozuwa (no, Motozuwa eres un inoportuno, a cierto yo te hice así)

* * *

Ñam...me vuelvo a disculpar...es que de verdad mi vida es muy complicada...me castigaron otra vez ToT pero ni modo dije que volvería volví y sigo con mi fic, tambien quiero avisarles que...(tambores) tengo en el quinto capítulo a...(tambores) un fic de ¡Naruto! si, si soy otra loca fan de Naruto (inner: y Sasuke yo: no... inner: soy tu y sé lo que piensas yo: ya bueno...pero...Sasuke-kun es lindo -/- inner: e Itachi-kun no te parece lindo? ¬¬ yo: o/o etto...ya basta...) jejeje lo siento ya bueno la cosa es que este fic no es...algunos me van a odiar pero ni modo es una SasuHina! ya mandenme MP de muerte no importa...solo se los aviso porque pronto aparecerá por aquí ^_^

me disculpo de nuevo u.u y en el siguiente capítulo...aparece ...(tambores) Yukito-san! ^/^

nos vemos besos :P Sayonara!


	9. ángel

Hola! esta vez creo que no me tarde tanto como la última vez, algo es algo!

Le agradezco a mi Onee-san por inspirarme y darme animos para escribir dos fics al mismo tiempo, tambien a Gaby-chan una amiga muy dulce que me inspiró también! también a Midorihikaru que sigue mi historia seguido y me apoya! arigatô!

También les agradezco a los que leen y no saben como comentar o leen y no quieren comentar, no importa porque aún así leen! ^-^ aquí les dejo algo nuevo y sorprendente o.o pero emocionante a la vez! :3

* * *

_**Recuperarte**_

_**Capítulo: 9 Un Ángel**_

_Yo con el chico de siempre y Tomoyo a mi lado, un chico, que creo haber visto en el hospital cuando aún me recuperaba pero ese chico se levantaba en el aire apareciendo unas alas en su espalda irradiando una luz, siendo envuelto por esas alas y elevándose más alto hasta que sus hermosas alas se abrieron nuevamente hasta mostrar el verdadero rostro del ángel un chico alto ojos plateados el cabello largo y platinado/Blanca las vestiduras casi por completo blancas con algunas líneas plateadas, celestes y azules, no escuchaba nada de lo que alguno de los tres niños decía._

—_Yukito…—escuche a duras penas siendo pronunciado por los labios de mi versión pequeña, para después no volver a escuchar nada_

—_soy Yue el juez…—escuche decir al ángel, su nombre era Yue…sentí un vacio en mi alma y algo que me faltaba, quien era ese ángel para mi…y aún más importante e intrigante quien era el niño de allí…después vi al ángel llamado Yue pelear con el chico pero supongo terminó venciéndolo…después me tomó a mi…no pude evitarlo sentí una estocada en mi corazón al ver al chico a punto de desvanecerse después de pelear con Yue, cuando el me levanto me vi pelear con él, no, no podía llamarse pelear, pues él era el que con magia me lastimaba y yo era incapaz de hacer nada me sentí sumamente mal, no entendía ¿Por qué no hacia nada para defenderme? ¿Por qué dejaba que él me lastimara así? Entonces me vi alzar al aire esa especie de báculo al aire y activar algo así como una carta de la cual salieron ramas de árbol, supongo que estas las utilicé con mi magia para defenderme al fin, pero no le hicieron nada, él me amarro con ellas, yo trataba inútilmente de zafarme y no lo conseguía solo escuché un grito mío que no sirvió de nada, las ramas terminaron por cubrirme toda, me vi…como si nada hubiera sucedido despertando en una habitación que supongo era mía de pequeña, observando con melancolía todos los rincones, me vi vestirme y bajar las gradas para saludar con un alegre buenos días, al cual solo recibí un saludo vacio y escaso de sentimientos por parte de un hombre alto de cabello castaño y lentes, aunque no escuche por completo el saludo, pues hubo una parte que no logré escuchar, después un amable pero a la vez vacio saludo de parte de…ese era…ese es el tal Kinomoto, pero ¿Qué hacía en mi casa de pequeña? ¿Acaso lo conocía de antes? ¿Acaso vivía con él? Seguí observando los acontecimientos me vi patinar hacia…supongo que al colegio…en una esquina me detuve a buscar a alguien pero… ¿A quién? No lo sé solo vi que miraba el lugar con tristeza, seguí mi camino hasta llegar al colegio donde supongo estudiaba, vi a… ¿Tomoyo? Saludarme indiferentemente…un momento supuestamente Tomoyo y yo nos conocíamos apenas hace un año…supuestamente, pero por qué ella aparece en mis sueños o supuestos recuerdos en los cuales me calculo de nueve a once años entonces… ¿Conocía a Tomoyo de Antes? … no creo tal vez es otra amiga a la cual no reconozco y mi mente le pone el rostro de Tomoyo…tal vez…decidí seguir prestando atención a mi sueño…otra vez…ese chico, supongo que lo saludo pero me contesta con indiferencia nuevamente, ¿Acaso aquí todos son indiferentes conmigo? Si antes de que el escenario cambiara a esto la chica que parecía Tomoyo no me trataba así…y tampoco ese chico… ¿Qué está pasando? … me vi en el patio nadie me hablaba y me sentía sumamente sola…mucho después al salir de algo así como un entrenamiento de porristas me encontré con Kinomoto que me sonreía pero…esa sonrisa no era…no tenía sentimientos…solo ¿Lastima? Me vi mirarlo triste y echar a correr comenzando a llorar…a decir verdad creo que también en ese instante no solo mi actual yo estaba confundido…_

— ¡Saehanie! —gritó Light jalándola del brazo se levantó con pesadez y tocó su rostro…estaba bañada en lágrimas—Saehanie…estabas llorando y gritando…me asustaste

—Perdón Light…—dijo tratando de recordar lo que soñó…no lo recordaba…a duras penas recordaba ese dolor que sentía y al ángel

—Con que soñaste…—dijo Light acercándose a ella suavemente

—No lo recuerdo…—dijo bajando el rostro y secándose con la manga de su pijama los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro

—En seguida vuelvo…—dijo volando abriendo la puerta

—Pero Light alguien te puede ver…Kyôju no sabe de magia…y Li no sabe que existes

—Saehanie…son las seis de la mañana no creo que nadie esté despierto además para mi es muy fácil esconderme

—Tienes razón…pero…Light no ataques la cocina…—dijo suspirando

—no te preocupes "aunque me gustaría ir a la cocina no iré ahí"—salió de la habitación subió al tercer piso entrando a la última habitación de esa planta divisó toda la habitación que estaba llena de las pertenencias de Sakura, hasta encontrar una cajita rosada que tenía coladas varias estrellas y ositos Kero abrió la caja y con solo concentración sacó el libro mágico de las cartas sacando del libro todas ellas, y como lo esperaba la carta sueño estaba apagándose, obviamente fue activada tal vez no por orden de la dueña, si no por…la preocupación de las cartas por su dueña—no se preocupen por ella, si de verdad quieren que ella esté bien no hagan nada, por el momento—dijo sonriendo entonces vio…él siempre había analizado a todas las cartas al menos antes de que todas fueran cambiadas, pero… ¿De donde salió esa carta? No la había visto nunca, tratando de recordar contó todas las cartas…cincuenta y tres está bien incluyendo la carta vacio…pero ahí decía esperanza, y por qué la niña llevaba un corazón…—la carta de Sakura "ahora que recuerdo una carta más apareció después de que el mocoso regresara a su país…Sakura me dijo que fusionó la carta vacio con…la única carta que no fue creada por Clow si no por ella… ¿Será esta? El corazón…exacto la carta que no tenía nombre, un corazón con alas…pero… ¿Qué significa el corazón? La figura representa… ¡Amor! Y…lo que le dijo Tomoyo… ¡Fue creada por el amor que le tiene al mocoso! Debo aceptarlo, no permitiría que un tonto chiquillo sin magia estuviera con la maestra de las cartas, si el mocoso cumple con los requisitos, ¡pero no cuenta con mi aprobación! No importa que Yue este de acuerdo ¿o no? Al menos no parece oponerse a que estén juntos, pero no lo permitiré, aunque Sakura ya se haya olvidado de cuando se conocieron y la trato tan feo, ¡Yo no me olvido!"

—Kero estás aquí…—dijo una apagada Tomoyo

—Tomoyo… ¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó el guardián tocándole la cabeza

— ¿Te cae Tsukamoto? —pregunto repentinamente la morena

—No…—dijo decidido

— ¿estarías de acuerdo con un mes de prueba?

— ¿Prueba?

—si… me refiero a…conocer bien a Tsukamoto y ver si logra ganarle a Li

—Tomoyo…me duele admitirlo…pero… ¡Prefiero al mocoso con Sakura que a ese chiquillo!

—…Kero…

—No puedo creer que yo haya dicho eso…—dijo volando a la ventana

—Crees que yo menos…pero ya somos dos…a mi sinceramente me cae muy bien Li, pero Tsukamoto no me inspira confianza, por lo que me contó Eriol…y yo atando cabos puedo decir que Tsukamoto es culpable de la muerte de la verdadera Saehanie

—Y que fue lo que te dijo Hiragizawa…

_**Flash Black**_

La amatista y el joven ingles tomaban el té en la mansión

—que bueno que Sakura se quedó en su habitación…—dijo la morena tomando un sorbo de té

—No te preocupa que esté con Li

—…Sinceramente no…Eriol…

— ¿Si?

—quedaste en contarme que sucedió con Saehanie…la verdadera

—sabía que me preguntarías eso…

— ¿Magia?

—claro que no…te conozco demasiado bien "o eso creo hasta cierto punto"

—tienes razón…continua por favor

—si…hace cinco años, con Nakuru hicimos un viaje hasta aquí para, después de tres años ver a Saehanie y nos salió con la sorpresa de que se casaría con Kyôju Tsukamoto, nosotros no nos opusimos al fin y al cabo ella siempre hacía lo que mejor le parecía, pero…toda la familia de Tsukamoto se opuso, porque somos una bola de locos creyentes de la magia

—la verdadera Saehanie… ¿Poseía magia?

—Si, pero muy poca lo máximo que lograba hacer era crear campos de fuerza y hacer levitar las cosas pero después de hacerlo se desmayaba

—ya veo…continua

—bien, los Tsukamoto se opusieron y amenazaron de muerte a Saehanie, pero nosotros no nos enteramos hasta que ella y Kyôju escaparon a Londres para casarse, nosotros llegamos el día de la supuesta boda, donde Kyôju la abandonó y por un plan macabro de la familia de Tsukamoto trataron de volver a amenazarla para que no se acercara a Kyôju desafortunadamente las hermanas locas de Kyôju la persiguieron en auto y como…cuando Saehanie esta llorando o sumamente triste tendía a…desesperarse y a entrar en ataques nerviosos, hereditariamente por parte de su madre eran propensos a entrar en estado de crisis mental en situaciones así...la cuestión es que Saehanie en estado de crisis mental acelero el auto y terminó cayendo por un barranco, ella se protegió en el campo de fuerza pero eso no duró mucho…y lamentablemente no logró salvarla de la explosión del auto…lo que me parece…no se como decirlo, raro…es que Kyôju sabía exactamente lo que pasaba cuando Saehanie se ponía así, me parece poco lógico que la haya dejado conducir en ese estado

—a mi también

**Fin Flash Black**

—es verdad el tal Tsukamoto tiene la culpa de lo que le pasó a Saehanie…la llevó a la muerte

—lo mismo creo yo…me da mucha lástima…pero ya pasaron cinco años no creo que se pueda hacer algo

—Kero, Tomoyo…es Tsukishiro—al decir el nombre los aludidos se miraron entre si, rápidamente Tomoyo tomó el teléfono acto seguido Nakuru se fue y Kero apretó el botón de alta vos

—Yue…—dijo Kero algo serio

—_Kerberos, que gusto oírte_—dijo Yukito con su tono normal de vos

—joven Yukito como está…

—_hola Tomoyo, bien gracias y como están ustedes allá_

—muy bien gracias por preocuparte

—_Tomoyo, ¿Es verdad que Li está con ustedes?_

—si…

—_ya se arreglaron las cosas por lo que veo_

—no, todavía no pero vamos por ahí

—_que bueno, Touya me llamó y…iré allá_

—al fin el guardián descuidado viene a proteger a su ama

—_no digas eso, siempre e estado al pendiente de Sakura, la diferencia es que ustedes emprendieron un viaje desesperado, y ahora yo viajaré a cumplir la misión que me asignaron_

—el joven Yukito tiene razón, y…Yukito no puedes llamarla Sakura…ahora es Saehanie Hiragizawa

—_gracias no quiero cometer un error al llegar halla, cuando llegue espero ver todo bien_

—mientras el gran Kerberos esté aquí todo estará bien—Tomoyo dio una risita divertida y no solo ella rió al comentario del guardián del sol

—_los dejo, avisaré cuando llegue, por favor saluden a Hiragizawa, Li y a Sakura si se puede por mi_

—si, hasta luego…

—Kero… ¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Extrañas decirle Sakura verdad?

—si, pero no vine por eso…Sakura amaneció…dormida gritaba y lloraba…las cartas le hicieron soñar

—Pero…yo creí que las cartas solo funcionaban a orden de ella

—No necesariamente, hay veces en las que…las cartas se preocupan por ella y actúan sin orden de su dueño, ahora están preocupadas por su estado

—…ya veo…Kero no crees que sería buena idea hacer que Sakura active las cartas…por qué…sería peligroso que por no usarlas las cartas dejaran de funcionar

—No lo creo…además yo vengo y con el poco control que tengo sobre ellas ayuda a activarlas

— ¿Todas?

—Si…excepto una…—dijo sacándola del libro

—esta es…

—El día en el que el mocoso se fue de Tomoeda…Sakura creo esta carta…no la convirtió ni nada, la creo ella misma con sus sentimientos…está fue la carta que…logró vencer a la carta vacio es vez

—Entonces…no la puedes activar

—No...pero...Sakura la activa sola...me refiero a que, cuando Sakura tiene recuerdos o sentimientos fuertes esta carta se activa sola

* * *

o.O me raye! no no creo puse mi esfuerzo en este capítulo, especialmente en el sueño de Sakura ojalá y pronto mi fic de Naruto pueda aparecer en Fanfiction...ojalá mientras espero que este capítulo les aya gustado y si se puede por favor dejen reviews!

aDiosito! besitos nos leemos!


	10. Crisis

**_Lo siento, si me tarde mas de 12 meses lo se pero piensen que tengo cosas que hacer y me distraje con mis amores TVXQ xDDD les prometo que seguiré la historia y no la dejaré tanto de lado, es que pensé que no tenia apoyo y casi muero de depresión pero hasta me amenazaron por correo ojala más la sigan esta vez y logre acabar la historia, ahora a leer._**

**_Capítulo: 10 crisis_**

—No otra vez—dijo Tomoyo por décima vez siendo abrazada cariñosamente por Eriol. Desde hace una semana Sakura se desmayaba con frecuencia y tenía pesadillas constantemente, kero estaba casi seguro de que algo sucedería con el mago que la atacó la primera vez…todo concordaba con lo que Sakura lograba recordar de sus sueños.

— ¡A caso no la pueden cuidar! ¡Qué diablos les pasa! —exclamó encolerizado Tsukamoto, desde que los desmayos y gritos nocturnos comenzaron andaba muy al pendiente de ella…todos llegaron a la conclusión que se enamoró de ella, pero nadie estaba de acuerdo con ello

— ¡Tú no hables Tsukamoto! ¡Ni siquiera la conoces! —dijo Shaoran al borde de un ataque de histeria, el ambiente en la sala de hospital era muy pesado

—¡Y acaso tu si! —grito para defenderse, el joven de lentes se alejó de Tomoyo y se acercó a los chicos que se fulminaban con la mirada

—Estoy de acuerdo con Li…Tsukamoto…ella no es la misma Saehanie de antes…a cambiado—dijo mirando a Li—a decir verdad…se está llegando a parecer mucho a…una persona que conocemos…—dijo acomodándose los lentes, Li no entendió la indirecta

— ¡Doctor! —exclamó Tomoyo al ver salir a un hombre mayor con bata blanca

—Ustedes son familiares de Sa…—el doctor fue informado de la situación al principio de negó a quitarle la identidad a la chica, pero cedió al decirle que si alguien más llegaba a saber quien era en realidad Saehanie su vida corría peligro—Saehanie Hiragizawa…

—Si…—dijeron con mucha desesperación

—Ella…de salud se encuentra bien, después de leer el informe de su accidente me sorprende que su cuerpo evolucione tan rápido…pero sus desmayos…no tienen una razón lógica…a no ser psicológica…yo les recomendaría que visite a un psiquiatra

—No está mal físicamente…—dijo Shaoran por lo bajo

—Cuando despierte puede volver a casa, pero tiene que descansar…les recomiendo tranquilizantes por que su sistema está en mucho funcionamiento

—Gracias…—dijo Tomoyo recibiendo el papel que le tendía el médico, miró por encima de su hombro…el ambiente no era cómodo para nadie— ¿Puedo pasar a verla? —el medico asintió y ella entró a la habitación

—No…no…no le hagas eso…no…yo…no….no…no lo lastimes… ¡ah! —su gritó alarmo a todos afuera y dentro de la habitación, Tomoyo corrió hasta la cama…vio a una indefensa Sakura bañada en lágrimas, pero…su aspecto…parecía que había luchado con alguien, de pronto recordó algo; hace siete años cuando viajaron a Hong Kong…esa noche que se quedaron en la casa de Li, Sakura tuvo un sueño pero…no fue un sueño del todo, las marcas en su muñeca lo decían ¿Acaso era algo parecido? — ¿Tomoyo?

—Me preocupaste…—dijo abrazándola afectivamente, dejando caer algunas lágrimas que había contenido hasta ahora

—Tomoyo…yo…yo—dijo titubeando, esta vez las imágenes de su sueño eran más claras—No quiero que pase…

—No quieres que pase…. ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó separándose de ella

—Yo…soñé…que…ya no lo recuerdo… "hay no…debo decírselo a li primero" —pensó poniendo una mano en su rostro, notó que tenía el rostro empapado, trató de limpiarse, gimió del dolor…su rostro le ardía, vio su mano…estaba con ligeras marcas de sangre y raspones—qué paso…

—Saehanie…que hiciste…—dijo Tomoyo tapándose la boca con ambas manos

—Yo…Tomoyo…te juro que no sé que pasó—dijo la castaña mirándose las heridas

—…"Sé que ella no hizo nada…tendré que hablar con Li sobre esto" —pensó poniendo una mano en el mentón—No te preocupes Saehanie…es un acto de magia

—Acto de magia… es lógico…pero… ¡Li no me puede ver así! —exclamó alarmada, acto seguido se sonrojó de sobremanera y comenzó a reír nerviosamente

—…Saehanie…—comenzó a reír divertida ante la reacción de su amiga, comenzó a recordar cuando Li regresó a Tomoeda y con Meiling hicieron bastantes cosas logrando poner a Sakura en situaciones extrañas y graciosas.

—Yo…no quise decir eso…yo

—Si quisiste decirlo, no lo vayas a negar…aunque…—comenzó a usar un tono triste y preocupado—creí que en lugar de Li, dirías Tsukamoto

—Sabes que no… ¡Tomoyo! Ayúdame, llama a Eriol por favor—dijo mirando sus brazos heridos, Tomoyo no dijo nada y salió de la habitación, discretamente le pidió al chico que la ayudara

—Saehanie…cuan herida estas—dijo acomodándose los lentes

—En los brazos…piernas y…nada más…—dijo moviendo la cabeza

—no te preocupes…Llave que guardas el poder de la obscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol quien aceptó esta misión contigo Libérate—acto seguido señaló a Sakura con el báculo y con un conjuro en pensamiento desapareció las heridas

—Que bien…no quería que Li me viera así…—suspiró, Eriol se aguanto la risa y sonrió como solo él solía hacerlo, mientras que Tomoyo soltó una leve risita la cual hizo que la castaña se sonrojara de sobremanera—etto yo…no…yo… ¡Yo no quería decir eso! —dijo bajando la cabeza mientras su sonrojo se hacía más fuerte

—Bien, el doctor dijo que ni bien despertaras podías volver a casa, así que te dejamos para que te alistes

—Te traje ropa limpia, está en la gaveta de ahí—señalo el lugar—está todo lo que necesitas—le dijo finalmente, ambos salieron de la habitación en unos minutos ella estaba lista pero no quería salir y enfrentar la cara de Li el cual le había dicho que se cuidara, que estaba preocupado, que comiera mejor pero no, ella se la pasaba pensando en "Shaoran" y el ángel de sus sueños, suspiro pesadamente dejando a relucir su rostro impaciente

— ¿Sakura, estas lista? —entro Tomoyo viéndola perdida en sus pensamientos que no la escucho, la morena se le acercó sentándose al borde de la cama, esperando que la castaña se diera cuenta de su presencia

—Tomoyo… ¿Li esta afuera? —ante la pregunta la morena sonrió tan dulcemente que Eriol lo sintió a metros

—Si, esta hablando con Meiling al teléfono

—Meiling… ¿Meiling? —su mirada se perdió nuevamente en el techo

(POV Sakura)

_Una niña…parecía de mi tamaño, mi edad…claro en este "recuerdo" tenia unos ojos bonitos de color cobrizo su cabello era largo y estaba acomodado en dos moños a cada lado de su cabeza, calculando incluso era más largo que el lindo cabello de Tomoyo, volví a prestar atención, allí estaban ese chico, "Shaoran", Tomoyo yo y ella…mire con más claridad, si no me equivocaba esa niña me miraba feo, no escuchaba que decían pero me miraba muy feo…segundos después nos lanzo hacia afuera, a Tomoyo y a mi…_

— ¡La conozco! —exclamó la castaña sentándose en la cama de golpe, se dio cuenta que Tomoyo l pudo haber escuchado se asustó, vio a todos lados Tomoyo no estaba

— ¿Dijiste algo Saehanie? —preguntó desde el baño la morena

—No, nada…alucinaciones de mis sueños—rio al recordar lo gracioso que se vio en su mente rebotar como pelota cuando la chica esa la lanzo afuera seguida de Tomoyo—cuando entraste al baño…

—hace un rato, te vi dormir y recordé que tengo tu cambio de ropa en el baño y mejor lo guardo o lo olvidamos

—cierto…—se puso a pensar —Tomoyo quien es…

— ¡Vámonos! "tenia que hablar sobre Meiling…si Eriol y yo queremos que esto salga bien debo tener más cuidad" —se reprocho mentalmente a morena, no era de las que arruinaba un plan, en lugar de ello era la que más cuidado tenia tanto que nadie se daba cuenta pero sinceramente un plan…con Eriol si con él era difícil de mantener pues se distraía seguido…no porque estuviera enamorada claro que no, era porque estaba confundida demasiado confundida con respecto a eso.

—¡Tomoyo! —gritó la castaña con algo de molestia

— ¿Si? —dijo la morena como si nada hubiera ocurrido

—Y… ¿light? —dijo pensando, como si no esperara ninguna respuesta

—No te preocupes por eso…Nakuru lo tiene con dark…y muchos postres

—bueno mientras coma nada le importa… "Eso espero…aunque…cuando me paso esto la ultima vez me grito en mil idioma, tuve que inventarle una escusa poco creíble a Li para que dejara de preguntar sobre los gritos agudos de alguien que no sonaba precisamente a alguien que viviese en casa…si no Li es que cuando me asusto grito de una manera extraña, vaya mentira tonto" —se reprocho mentalmente

—Hola Saehanie, estas mejor—la sonrisa arrogante y fingida de Tsukamoto la trajo a la realidad, una realidad no muy bonita por cierto pero su realidad cambio de panorama al encontrarse trabada en la penetrante mirada de Li que mostraba una sonrisa tan dulce y cálida

—Li…—la castaña lo abrazó fuertemente dejando a Tsukamoto con la palabra en la boca a Eriol riendo a carcajada plena y a Tomoyo temiéndose lo peor ya que Nakuru venia llegando con una cartera que a pesar de ser pequeña se veía muy llenita la solapa abierta y en la sombra unos ojos fulminantes

— "Kero…" —pensó suspirando involuntariamente adelantándose a los gritos que le echaría Kero a Sakura cuando nadie estuviese cerca

—Ahora te encuentras mejor…que alegría—dijo Li con naturalidad, pero con esa dulzura tan especial que únicamente mostraba cuando hablaba con Sakura o en la conversación Sakura tenía que ver en alguna conversación

— ¡Hey! Saehanie, tu novio esta por acá—Dijo el arrogante ese, logrando que Li apretara los puños volviéndose rojo cada vez más

—Hola… ¡Saehanie! Nakuru esta aquí—y se lanzo instantáneamente a la castaña quien casi se cae por el peso de Nakuru

—Nakuru deja de ser afectiva…no deberías estar en casa esperando la llamada de ¿ya sabes quien? —dijo Eriol resaltando la pregunta

—Si pero quería ver a la pequeña, además estoy harta de que Touya me trate tan feo

—Touya…—dijo la castaña un poco ida del mundo real, sabía que sus adorados recuerdos no podías ocurrir, no ahora—tengo algo de sueño podemos ir a casa…—dijo tratando de dejar de sentir esa pesada sensación en su cabeza, apretó mucho los ojos y esa sensación se esfumo así de rápido como había venido, ya en el auto que Tsukamoto conducía…las ganas de dormir volvieron a llegarle—Tengo tanto sueño…puedes apurarte…—dijo como una niña mal educada, a decir verdad no podía actuar de otra manera después del incidente de la noche anterior

**_Flash Black_**

Tsukamoto entro a la habitación de la castaña quien se hallaba en el balcón conversando con Li muy cómodamente, a decir verdad Tsukamoto no gustaba de escuchar platicas ajenas así que se sentó al borde de la cama, sintió que alguien le miraba…una sensación rara por parte de una casa llena de locos que creen en la magia

—Buenas noches…tu también…—la chica entró a la habitación—Light… ¿quieres postre?

—Si quiero postre…—la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente dándose la vuelta cual robot apoderara su cuerpo

—Qué haces…

— ¿en tu habitación? —dijo interrumpiéndole al instante—acaso tu novio no puede entrar aquí…amor mío—era verdad, la jovencita que tenía en frente le atraía mil veces más de lo que la verdadera Saehanie

—No…vete de aquí…—dijo con miedo retrocediendo cada vez más

—No puedo…te extraño, te portas como si no fueras mi novia…

—No lo soy Tsukamoto…yo…te deje en claro que…no siento lo mismo, no siento nada…nada por ti

—Pues no puedo aceptarlo, acaso…debí suponerlo te enamoraste del tal Li

—etto…yo no—no sabia que decir, solo sabia que un extraño calor la invadió de golpe su rostro

—Entonces…volvamos…—dijo acercándose peligrosamente, la castaña entro en pánico logrando retroceder hasta chocar con la pared— ¿Qué dices?

—Yo no…—el pánico seguía en ella…recordando únicamente una palabra—viento…

— ¿Qué? —después de esa palabra una ráfaga entro por la puerta abriéndola de golpe…la imagen para el chico era extraña…era como una mujer formada de aire denso lo amarro con el aire impidiéndole seguir acercándose a la castaña y dejándolo inconsciente al instante

—gracias…—dijo la castaña con una sonrisa y la mujer de aire se desvaneció, al instante Sakura también se desmayo

— ¡Tomoyo! ¡Eriol! —grito una alarmada Nakuru cuando vio a los dos chicos inconscientes Kero se hallaba analizando la situación y tratando de despertar a Sakura, cuando los chicos entraron Shaoran automáticamente comenzó a pasar su espada por sobre ella buscando algún indicio de ataque mágico por sobre ella para que ella utilizara su campo de fuerza mágica

**Fin Flash Black**

— ¿Saehanie? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tomoyo viendo la manera como contesto, la Sakura que ella conocía nunca hubiera actuado así

—Si…lo siento—dijo con suavidad volviendo a dirigir su mirada a la ventana del auto, cuando llegaron Sakura corrió directo a su habitación

— Li —dijo Tomoyo mirándolo de reojo

— ¿Qué?

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Meiling quiero felicitarla…

—La llamaré—dijo sonriendo

—Si…—tomó el teléfono que había en la sala y marco rápidamente un número

_— ¿Hola? Familia Li_

—Meiling

—_ ¡Shaoran! —_el grito de la chica se escucho por todo el salón

—Meiling alguien quiere hablar contigo

—_ ¡Hey! ¿No vas a felicitarme?_

_—_Ya lo hice esta mañana

—_Tienes que hacerlo cada ves que llamas… ¿Acaso el joven Li lo olvido?_

—No…Feliz cumpleaños Meiling

—_Gracias…ahora si, quien quiere hablar conmigo_

—Daidouji…—le paso el teléfono

— ¿Meiling?

_—Oh… ¡Daidouji! —_exclamo la chica emocionada

—Feliz cumpleaños Meiling

_—Gracias Daidouji_…porqué no has llamado antes—dijo en tono de reproche, la morena rió

—No sé su número, la última vez dijeron que te habías mudado y después que el número ya no estaba disponible, incluso ya no apareces por correo electrónico

—_Ah eso…solo debías pedirle el número a Shaoran_

—Bueno al menos ahora puedo felicitarte—dijo con entusiasmo, mientras la joven China tenia una idea…que esperaba Tomoyo contestara con sinceridad

— _¿Y Sakura? ¿Por qué no me ah llamado? ¿Esta con ustedes?_

_—_No…Sakura no esta con nosotros…la historia es larga, pensé que Li te la había contado

—_No…ya sabes como es mi primo con respecto a Sakura…ya se las verá… ¡ah! Sakura de seguro esta en Tomoeda, iré a visitarla_

—No…ella…no está en Tomoeda…es…es mejor que no vayas para allá…las cosas con Sakura no están bien…nada bien

—_Ah…bueno, de seguro todo mejorara además no me dejan salir ni a la esquina_

—Bueno Meiling, ya cumplí mi cometido de felicitarte por tu cumpleaños

_—Gracias por acordarte de mi, ya se me hacía que me habían olvidado_

_—_Nunca creas eso, eres una gran amiga además ya te prometí una vez que siempre puede contar conmigo

—_Si lo sé, gracias Daidouji…_

—De nada, seguiremos hablando…

»

»

Eran las diez de la noche, Sakura había dormido temprano al parecer parecía con urgencia de dormir…Eriol sabía que…algo le había pedido que durmiera, se encerró en el cuarto donde tenían las cosas de Sakura…mirando detenidamente una carta…Sueño

—Pronto pasara…—dijo mirando la carta…unos minutos después la carta comenzó a levitar en el aire Eriol sonrió

Hong Kong

Meiling de un momento a otro tuvo la necesidad de dormir, a pesar de ser muy temprano…

POV Meiling

_Siempre eh estado en contacto con la magia por ser parte de una familia de hechiceros pero no tengo magia, algo que toda la vida me ah molestado, pero soy buena para las artes marciales…no sé porqué pero tuve la gran necesidad de dormir después de mi entrenamiento con Wei sentía que algo me llamaba y solo lo encontraría si dormía…._

_— ¿Meiling? —esa era la voz de Kinomoto…miré por todos lados…estaba…en… ¿El parque pingüino?_

_—Kinomoto… ¿Qué hago aquí?_

_—Meiling necesito que me ayudes…no entiendo nada_

_—A que te refieres con nada…—dije levantando una ceja, conociendo a Kinomoto…y lo despistada que es, jamás entendía nada_

_—…sabes…como te digo… ¿algo de mi?_

_—No estoy segura…pero no entiendo_

_—Meiling…sabes algo…de un mago misterioso o algo así_

_—Al coreano ese..._

_—no te entiendo_

_—Desde…hace mucho hay una familia de Magos en competencia con la familia Li…no se supo del paradero del líder del Clan hasta ahora…persigue a nuestra familia atentando contra Shaoran_

_—Contra Shaoran…—al hablar de él su mirada entristeció pero un sonrojo evidente se hizo presente_

_— ¿Sucede algo entre ustedes dos? No me digas que el tonto de mi primo ya lo arruino_

_—No lo sé…Meiling…no sé hace cuanto tiempo…el mago apareció en Tomoeda me enfrenté a él…y me dijo algo que no sé si creer o no_

_— ¿Qué te dijo?_

_—Qué Shaoran…nunca me quiso…que solo fingió quererme…por su Clan_

_— ¡Jamás! Conozco a mi primo desde que éramos pequeños…te juro que aunque tú no fueras la dueña de las cartas Clow o no tuvieras magia…él te amaría igual lo sé…además, el mago ese solo esta atacando a los seres que Shaoran quiere, en todo caso, porqué te atacaría a ti si Shaoran no te quisiera…._

_—Tienes razón, que inocente fui_

_—Como siempre, Kinomoto sigues viviendo en la luna—crucé los brazos_

_—Lo siento…pero ahora tengo un problema peor_

_— ¿Peor?_

_—Estoy encerrada_

_—No te entiendo Kinomoto_

_—No sé que clase de hechizos hizo el mago misterioso, pero…estoy encerrada en mi conciencia_

_— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?_

_—Solo…a Touya en una habitación pidiéndome que despertara pero no podía contestarle o moverme_

_—Estabas inconsciente_

_—Eso creo…solo…puedo comunicarme con el mundo mediante las cartas Clow…pero no puedo hacerlo seguido pierdo la consciencia rápido_

_—Es decir que puedes salir al exterior_

_—Si pero…no sé cuando…la parte mía que esta afuera me llama_

_— ¿Te ah llamado?_

_—No estoy segura cuando ni donde lo hizo…pero me llamo y cuando salí un chico estaba…frente mío pegándome a el…yo solo atine a llamar a la carta viento, ella lo ataco pero después de agradecerle perdí la consciencia y desde eso no eh vuelto a salir_

_—…Creo que ya sé donde estas_

_— ¿eh?_

_—Estas en los Estados Unidos, para ser exactos en New York, Daidouji y Shaoran están contigo_

_—Entonces…_

_—Pero aun corres peligro…creo que iré allá, pero ¿no puedes entrar a los sueños de Shaoran o los de Daidouji?_

_—No, lo eh intentado pero no puedo, incluso a los de Kero…solo pude entrar a los tuyos porque no tienes magia_

_—Una razón más…pero Daidouji tampoco tiene magia_

_—A decir verdad…Tomoyo si tiene magia_

_— ¿Qué?_

_—A mi también me sorprende, lo descubrí justo cuando el mago misterioso apareció, quise decirle pero no pude pues todo se interponía_

_—Iré para allá lo más pronto posible_

_—Gracias Meiling—me abrazo yo le correspondí con una sonrisa_

—Se ha desactivado—dijo Eriol viendo que la carta caía

— ¿Eriol? —escucho la inconfundible voz de Tomoyo, se levanto guardando el libro donde estaba y salió

—Tomoyo…

— Eriol…una carta Clow se activo ¿No es cierto?

—Si…me impresiona que no tengas magia y aún así puedas reconocer una carta Clow—Dijo mirándola detenidamente, Eriol tenía sospechas sobre lo que pasaba…si no se equivocaba, Tomoyo también tenía magia

—Tal vez sea porque eh pasado mucho tiempo ayudando a Sakura con eso

—Si…—dijo sonriendo

— ¡Tomoyo! ¡Eriol! —entró Kero volando a toda velocidad asustando a ambos jóvenes

— ¿qué pasa? —pregunto Eriol adelantándose

—Tsukamoto se ah metido a la habitación de Sakura, ella esta durmiendo…no despierta—al decirlo, ambos chicos salieron corriendo

—Lo siento Tomoyo…congelaré el tiempo

—No importa…—Dijo la chica con suavidad el chico levantó su dedo, envuelto en una capa de luz roja tocando el aire como si este fuera algo sólido, todo se congeló, Tomoyo quedo paralizada

—Nakuru…cuida a Tomoyo—la guardiana la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, Eriol camino con parsimonia hasta la habitación de Sakura, ahí estaba Tsukamoto, muy cerca de la chica que dormía plácidamente…pero había algo a parte de ello…Luz estaba ahí

—Esta muy débil…

—Como están de animo el resto de las cartas…

—Bien…pero todas preocupadas…esta cerca…

— ¿De que hablas? —pregunto a la carta

—Con quien lucho la primera vez, esta muy cerca…es por eso que no logra recordar…el se lo impide

—Pero…como puede acceder a su cerebro, es casi imposible…

—No lo sé…ella está ahí…

—Lo sé…

—Nosotras también estaremos cuidándola…—la carta desapareció de golpe, Eriol suspiro algo cansado y volvió el tiempo al la normalidad

—Tsukamoto…que acordamos

—Hiraguizawa…—dijo el chico sínicamente

—No puedes acercarte a Saehanie…es mejor que te vayas

—No lo haré…

—Debes hacerlo…o sabes que pasara

—Dejen esas tonterías de la magia, no quiero que Saehanie termine siendo igual de loca que ustedes

—No es un mentira…Llave que llevas el poder de la obscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol quien acepto esta misión contigo… ¡Libérate! —el báculo se mostró frente a los ojos de Tsukamoto

—…rayos…—dijo viendo la escena

—No me creas si quieres…es mejor que te vayas…creí que nos serias de ayuda con Li pero no lo lograste…te ocupaste de querer hacer caer a Saehanie…no lo lograste perdiste la batalla así que mejor te vas

—Maldito…—se lanzó sobre Eriol, por su parte el mago puso el báculo en frente creando un campo de fuerza donde Kyôju chocó

—Te lo advierto...vete ahora—Tsukamoto se limpió el labio que se había partido al impactar contra el campo de fuerza y salió de la habitación


End file.
